<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Frontier by 304Abert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154246">The Last Frontier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/304Abert/pseuds/304Abert'>304Abert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gentleman Jack (TV), Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover Modern Day AU: Killing Eve and Gentleman Jack, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/304Abert/pseuds/304Abert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Airline captain Anne Lister meets two interesting passengers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854), Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One Way: LHR-SEA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have zero idea if any of the airline, flying, flight plan, or pilot stuff is accurate. I do know the 787 is capable of a remarkable ascent. YouTube it. </p>
<p>I have zero idea if the SeaTac Doubletree has an automated check-in kiosk.</p>
<p>Just assume I have zero idea about most of this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ch. 1</p><p> One Way: LHR-SEA</p><p> </p><p>“You have a fan in 23A,” the purser said. “She’s 9 years old. Her name is Jenny. I told her you’d try to get back. She’s flying with her mum.”</p><p>Captain Anne Lister grinned, straightened her tie and buttoned her jacket. She wondered if Jenny was about to have a Ring of Keys moment.</p><p>Anne’s eyes took in the passengers, nodding at those who looked up as she went by. The two women in 21A and B were holding hands. 21A was asleep with her head on 21B’s shoulder. 21B was definitely not asleep. She was tense, anxious.</p><p>Jenny noticed Anne just before Anne got to row 23. Her face lit up. Anne squatted down in the aisle.</p><p>“Hello, I’m Captain Lister. Are you both enjoying the flight?” Jenny waited for her mum to answer before saying, “More than anything.”</p><p>“What’s your favorite part so far?”</p><p>“When we took off. We were going so fast and then it was like we went straight up.”</p><p>“You’re on a 787. It can go <em>almost</em> straight up. Do you have any questions about flying?”</p><p>“Do you like being a pilot?”</p><p>“More than anything.” Anne said. “What about you? Are you thinking about becoming a pilot?”</p><p>“I am now,” Jenny said.</p><p>“Well, then, try this on and see what you think,” Anne said, handing her cap to Jenny whose smaller head nearly disappeared in the cap. Her mum pushed it back a bit.</p><p>“Hmm… I think you’d be a fine pilot,” Anne said seriously as she regarded Jenny. “After we land in Seattle, stop by the flight deck. You can sit in the captain’s seat and see if it suits.” Jenny’s eyes got bigger.</p><p>Jenny’s mum asked if Anne would take a photo of Jenny with Anne’s cap on. Anne snapped a couple, and then asked for her cap. “I’ve got to get back, Jenny. I’m very happy to have met you and your mum. I’ll see you in Seattle.”</p><p>Anne put her cap back on, walked two rows and stopped just beyond row 21 and looked back. 21B’s eyes met Anne’s. Was that fear? Anne made a split-second decision. She turned and leaned down, facing the passenger, getting almost too close, but not quite.</p><p>She said, quietly, “Do you two need my help?”</p><p>The passenger also made a split-second decision. “We’ll take whatever help we can get.”</p><p>“Do you have a connection in Seattle?” Anne asked. The passenger shook her head.</p><p>“Stay on board until I come for you. I’ll let the flight attendants know you’re waiting for me. They won’t pester you about deplaning.” Anne extended her right hand. The passenger took it and held on for a moment. Anne said, “Do try to relax.” Anne indicated the passenger’s companion with a slight head tilt. “Maybe take a cue ….”</p><p> “Thanks.” Her eyes indicated her sleeping seatmate. “She could sleep through Armageddon.”</p><p>Anne chuckled softly. “I’ll see you in Seattle.”</p><p>Anne entered the code on the flight deck door, and once inside, took off her jacket and cap, then settled back in. She didn’t know how offering her help to 21A and B would play out, but she told herself: <em> We’re not alive, are we, if we’re not taking the odd risk, now and again?</em></p><p>
  <em>Six hours later</em>
</p><p>“Welcome to Seattle-Tacoma International Airport,” the purser began the arrival announcement.</p><p>
  <em>Twenty minutes later</em>
</p><p>“Hello, Jenny. Come sit in the captain’s seat. What do you think?”</p><p>
  <em>Ten minutes later</em>
</p><p>Anne made her way down the aisle and bent over a bit. “Is someone after one or both of you?”</p><p>“Yes,” said 21B.</p><p>“Which one of you?”</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>“Do they expect you to be together?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Anne knew the women’s names from the passenger manifest … at least the names they’d given the airline.</p><p>Anne spoke to 21B. “Ellen Lee?” Eve nodded.</p><p>“Why don’t you accompany me after we leave the jetway as if we’re together? That may throw off any watchers if you’re the captain’s companion, instead of hers,” Anne indicated 21A.</p><p>Anne handed Eve a Seattle Mariners baseball cap and sunglasses. “Put your hair under the cap, turn up the collar of your coat, and put on the sunglasses. Keep your head down, but not so down that you attract attention. Just don’t ever raise your head or look up beyond eye level.”</p><p>Anne turned to 21A. “Vanya Petrova?” Villanelle nodded.</p><p>“You go out behind us. On your own. I’ve drawn a little map to my hotel. It’s a 15-minute walk. Wait in the lobby. Do you need anything to obscure your identity?”</p><p>Villanelle shook her head. She looked at Anne with some suspicion.</p><p>Eve spoke up. “Why are you helping us? What’s your plan?”</p><p>“Because you need help. At present, the plan consists solely of getting <em>both</em> of you safely into my hotel room.” Anne replied as she straightened, giving Villanelle a look intended to say <em>I’m not trying to steal her. </em></p><p>
  <em>Fifteen minutes later</em>
</p><p>Anne and Eve stood in line at Customs.  </p><p>“I have to ask again. Why are you helping us?”</p><p>Anne considered what to say. Eve was facing her in the slow-moving line, inside Anne’s personal space. They did look together, together.</p><p>Anne took Eve’s hand—an observer would see two lovers, but Anne imbued the gesture with only reassurance. “I’ll deny I said this,” Anne grinned, “but I’m a bit of a romantic and you two are soul mates. Because of that, I took a gamble.” <em>One I hope I don’t come to regret</em>.  </p><p>“You got that from a moment’s glance? And, are soul mates even a <em>thing</em>? Are souls?”</p><p>Anne laughed softly. “Your brain works at full tilt, doesn’t it? Let’s see. I think we have souls. And, you two are soul mates, aren’t you?</p><p>Eve snorted softly and then said, “Yeah, we are.”</p><p>Anne grinned. “So, I’m right which means, yes, it is a <em>thing</em>.”</p><p>“My turn for a question,” Anne said. “Are you on the run from the police? Is there an Interpol Red Notice with your pictures attached?”</p><p>Eve shook her head. Anne went on, “How about the CIA? MI6? FSB? RSPCA?” Eve cackled a bit and shook her head again.</p><p>The line was moving so Eve turned around. Anne was now just behind her.</p><p>“Do you and Vanya like Thai food? There’s a decent spot on the way to the hotel.”</p><p>“Perfect. She’s always hungry.”</p><p>Anne touched some icons on her phone and handed it to Eve. “Here’s their website. Order whatever and however much you want. No more than 2 stars, though,” Anne said sheepishly. “I’m a bit of a wimp.” </p><p>Eve retorted, “I doubt that very much.”</p><p>Anne looked out at the Customs line. “Make pick up time 1:00 p.m.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Anne had graduated university with degrees in physics and math. After completing the airline’s pilot training program, she spent a few years ferrying passengers around the UK and Europe. Then five years as the third flight officer on long hauls, the promotion to first officer and finally long-haul captain. That was 7 years ago. She’d lost track of how many times she’d flown from London to Seattle.</p><p>Anne ran 10K in 58 minutes and swam 400 meters in 9 minutes. In university, she learnt how to box, and still sparred regularly. The women she’d taken to bed appreciated how these accomplishments manifested themselves—broad shoulders, narrow waist and hips, muscled legs, and …. endurance.</p><p>*****</p><p>Anne went in for the Thai food. Villanelle passed Eve on the sidewalk, Neither gave so much as a glance. Anne observed this non-recognition. <em>They’re good at whatever that was. </em>Anne rejoined Eve on the sidewalk. They approached the hotel.</p><p>“Hang back a bit,” Anne said as she went to the check-in kiosk. The screen asked: One bed or two?” Anne selected the latter and asked for two keycards. She turned toward the elevators; Eve joined her. Anne glanced toward Villanelle. Villanelle arose from the sofa, strolling toward and then behind them. As she did, Anne said their room number softly. Eve and Anne got on the elevator. Villanelle continued down the hall and into the stairwell.</p><p>*****</p><p>Anne stripped off her uniform, put on running tights, a tee shirt, some trainers, and the Mariners cap. Villanelle looked hungrily at the take-out bags.</p><p> “I’m going for a run and to the fitness center. Should be about 90 minutes. When I get back, we’ll talk.”</p><p>
  <em>Sixty minutes later</em>
</p><p>Anne was alone in the fitness center. She was on the recumbent bike—she didn’t have to think, just keep her legs pumping. She swiped one of her contacts and listened to the phone ringing in her ear buds.</p><p>“Hello, handsome.”</p><p>“Hello gorgeous. It’s good to hear your voice,” Anne said. “I’m in Seattle—a last minute fill-in for a sick colleague. I hope I can see you tonight.”</p><p>“I had a thing, but it just this moment went away. I’ll take you out instead. What are you in the mood for?”</p><p>“Anything. Really. It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Get here as soon as you bloody can … Captain.”</p><p>
  <em>Thirty minutes later</em>
</p><p>Anne let herself in the room, guzzled a bottle of water, and headed to the shower. Eve and Villanelle were asleep. Villanelle opened an eye when Anne came in, but closed it again, snuggling closer to Eve. As she showered, Anne refused to let herself speculate. Who were they? What were they running from? It was a waste of brain power and she shut it down, shifting her thoughts to her upcoming night and its early morning hours. Now <em>that </em>was worth some brain power, even if all her brain did was make her feel things further south.</p><p>Anne dried her hair, emerged from the bathroom in a towel, and got dressed. She ate a couple of fresh spring rolls and drank another bottle of water. She hated to wake them, but they needed to talk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Plan A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginnings of a plan. Eve and Villanelle get some alone time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle was attacking the leftover Thai food, hot from the microwave. Eve had fixed tea for Anne and herself. All three women were sitting at the table.</p>
<p>“Do you want to start?” Anne asked Eve since Villanelle’s mouth was full.</p>
<p>“We want to go to Alaska … Sitka, Alaska. We don’t want any trail from here to there, but that seems … hard. We’ve been talking about how we might do that.”</p>
<p>Anne sipped her tea. “I may have a solution. I’m seeing someone tonight. She has a private jet. Obviously, she’s very rich. I’m fairly certain she’ll let me borrow it. The thing is … I wouldn’t need to list my passengers on a flight plan if I’m flying between two cities in the U.S.”</p>
<p>Eve and Villanelle looked at each other. <em>This could work</em>.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have to fly back to London tomorrow, or the next day?” Eve asked.</p>
<p>“Usually I’d fly back the day after tomorrow, but I have an extra day this trip.” Anne thought for a moment and tapped her tea mug.</p>
<p>“Do you trust your rich <em>someone</em>? “Villanelle spoke up.</p>
<p>Anne acknowledged the query and what calling Ann Walker a <em>someone </em>might convey.</p>
<p>“We haven’t labelled what we are. We’re together, but we live on different continents. She’s in Seattle. I’m in England. We lead mostly separate lives. It’s not how I want it, but I want her, so there you have it. She’s smart and discreet. <em>If</em> I fill her in, I need to know one thing. Are you <em>presently</em> at risk? Might those around you be placed in harm’s way?”</p>
<p>Eve looked to Villanelle.</p>
<p>“I think we are okay for a few days, maybe more. We were careful getting out of London. We did a lot of misdirection. As far as telling her the truth …okay. Tell her that we are on the <em>lam</em>.”</p>
<p>Villanelle was pleased at her usage of the Americanism.</p>
<p>“But, not from the law,” Eve reminded, and looked at Villanelle. “Leap of faith, babe?”</p>
<p>Villanelle nodded.</p>
<p>“Sounds like we have a Plan A, then,” Anne said. “By the way, I won’t be back tonight.”</p>
<p>Villanelle raised an eyebrow at Anne as if offering a high-five. Eve said, “Sorta figured.”</p>
<p>Anne refused to blush. “Can you stay in? Order room service? I’ll hang the “Do Not Disturb” on my way out.” </p>
<p>Villanelle looked at Eve with a different kind of hunger than she’d directed at the Thai food.</p>
<p>“No problem.”</p>
<p>Anne wrote a phone number on the hotel’s note pad. “I have a mobile I use when I’m in the U.S. Call if needs must—use the room phone. I’ll phone the room as soon as I know if Plan A is a go.”</p>
<p>Anne got up and went to the door. She turned before leaving, went to her bag and got a small book. She handed it to Villanelle.</p>
<p>“My favorite poem starts on p. 7. Ellen asked me again on our walk over why I was helping. This poem may explain.”</p>
<p>The door closed behind Anne. Villanelle opened the book. She read the poem and handed the book to Eve.</p>
<p>After Eve read the poem, she went to Villanelle who gathered her in. She recited part of the poem softly into Villanelle’s ear.</p>
<p>
  <em>“We did this. Conceived of each other, conceived each other in a darkness which I remember as drenched in light.”</em>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Villanelle was fucking Eve slowly, deeply. Both of Eve’s hands were in Villanelle’s hair as she moved her hips up to meet each thrust. Villanelle was on top of Eve, their eyes on each other.</p>
<p>Eve whispered, “Go as long as you can, baby. I want to feel you.”</p>
<p>“Eve, Eve … I’m so in love with you. Can you feel how much?”</p>
<p>Eve’s hands went to the back of Villanelle’s neck, holding her softly.</p>
<p>“Yes, I know how much. Look at me, Villanelle … you know you’ve got me … body and soul.”</p>
<p>Villanelle twisted her fingers on the next thrust. Eve exhaled sharply.</p>
<p>Villanelle did what she always did when Eve was shuddering and moving underneath her and … on the verge. Villanelle’s left hand found Eve’s right hand so their fingers could interlace. Villanelle had never made this gesture until Eve. Villanelle had seen actors in movies do it, thought it was <em>cheesy</em>. She had been afraid Eve would reject the gesture. When Villanelle took Eve’s hand the first time and locked their fingers together, she’d watched Eve’s face carefully. As their fingers tightened, Eve’s eyes closed with a sigh.  </p>
<p>Villanelle used to feel both love and fear during Eve’s ecstasy, so the gesture used to be as much about being reassured by Eve as it was an expression of Villanelle’s love and being bound to Eve, but now Villanelle believed Eve when she said <em>body and soul</em>. Now there was only joy and passion and love filling her so completely that Villanelle felt it would gush out of her and become visible.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Villanelle was propped up on pillows against the headboard. She held one foot flat against the bed, bracing her thigh for Eve who was riding it.</p>
<p>Eve’s hands were balanced on Villanelle’s shoulders, her breasts moving above Villanelle.</p>
<p>“My eyes are up here.”</p>
<p>“Very funny, Eve.”</p>
<p>Villanelle pinched a nipple lightly. Then, a little harder. She felt Eve’s arousal spike in her breathing, saw it on her face. Villanelle took a nipple in her teeth and pulled, then let go.</p>
<p>“Eve, give me what I need. You know I need this,” Villanelle whispered. She tugged on Eve’s nipple again.  </p>
<p>Eve’s eyes closed involuntarily. Another harder tug on Eve’s other nipple made them fly open.</p>
<p>Villanelle’s hands moved to Eve’s ass and held Eve closer, heightening the friction.</p>
<p>Eve felt her orgasm close in. Villanelle’s beautiful face was right below her. <em>Body and soul.</em></p>
<p> Eve let go. A fragment of another poem in Anne’s book presented itself. … <em>two women, eye to eye measuring each other’s spirit, each other’s limitless desire …</em></p>
<p>Afterward, Eve laid in Villanelle’s arms … each with a leg between the other’s thighs. Villanelle kissed the top of Eve’s head every so often. Eve kissed the parts of Villanelle she could reach.</p>
<p>Eve was starting to think about what <em>she</em> needed from Villanelle when Villanelle’s stomach made a sound. And, then another.</p>
<p><em>That’s my girl.</em> Eve reached for the room service menu.  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Because the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is NSFW. That said, it's Sunday. You shouldn't be working today unless you must.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pretty much nothing but sex. Plot advancement: 10%. Sex: 90%. Some may think the Plot Advancement percentage is too generous.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Anne had used the stairwell, looped around the hotel, and walked back to the airport. She hoped that was sufficiently evasive so that it was assumed she was still in her room. She went to the front of the taxi rank, handed the driver a note with an address on it, and five $20 bills. Wearing the Mariners cap and sunglasses, she slid into the back seat, without a word. Thirty minutes later Anne exited the cab. She stood there, not moving until the cab was out of sight.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Anne was in front of Ann Walker’s house. Very little of the house was visible from the street. The neighborhood was expensive, but the approach to Ann’s house didn’t scream <em>rich person lives here.</em> Anne went through the 3-factor authentication required to enter the house. Palm, iris, 8-digit code.</p><p>The door released and Anne went in.</p><p>“In the kitchen, darling,” Ann called.</p><p>Ann closed the refrigerator and stepped into Anne’s arms. They stayed like that, just holding one another, breathing each other in and out, until Ann moved her head away from Anne’s shoulder, tipped back her head, and said, “You rogue. Showing up here without any notice. Expecting me to fall into your arms.”</p><p>“I <em>expected </em>nothing, but I did hope,” Anne said cheekily, then more seriously, “What you should know is that I <em>leapt</em> to handle this flight for the chance to fall into <em>your</em> arms.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Ann handed Anne a bottle of her favorite local microbrew. “There’s something on your mind. Out with it.”</p><p><em>I think I’m such a cool customer, but obviously, I’m not, </em>Anne thought.</p><p>“You may think I’ve taken leave of every shred of my considerable common sense.”</p><p>Ann quirked an eyebrow at Anne.</p><p><em>What is it with beautiful blondes quirking their eyebrows?</em> Anne plowed ahead.</p><p>“There is no way to tell this tale without it sounding utterly mad. There were two women on the flight. There was something about one of them that piqued my spidey sense.”</p><p>Ann broke in, laughing. “Did you just say <em>spidey sense</em>? Captain Anne Lister said <em>spidey sense</em>?”</p><p>Ann peered at Anne suspiciously. “Where is Anne Lister and what have you done with her?”</p><p>“May I continue?” Anne said, with mock outrage.</p><p>Anne went on, retelling everything that occurred from the moment her eyes met Eve’s to her exit from the taxi. Ann did not interrupt again.</p><p>“I don’t think this is out of character for you, Anne.”</p><p>“You don’t?” Anne was moderately surprised, not only at the observation but what Ann had picked out of this barmy story to focus on..</p><p>“I know you like to think of yourself as rational, analytical, prudent … and you are. But you told Ellen that you’re a bit of a romantic, which isn’t true. You’re a hopeless romantic. The proof of that is <em>us</em>, isn’t it?”</p><p>Anne was sprawled out on the sofa in Ann’s bedroom. Ann had been massaging Anne’s feet while they talked. “God, I’ve missed you,” Anne said, almost inaudibly. “Please come here.” Anne extended a hand.</p><p>Ann crawled up Anne’s body and put her lips against Anne’s neck, Anne’s arms firmly around her.</p><p>Ann raised herself above Anne’s face and bent to kiss her, at first with gentleness, and then, with growing, naked want. Ann stood and extended her hand toward Anne. “I’m taking you to bed. Before I do, call them and tell them we’re going to Sitka the day after tomorrow. You’ll need tomorrow to recover from tonight.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Anne was on her knees, on the floor, at the end of the bed. Ann was laying on the bed in front of her, Anne’s hands on her feet and ankles holding them to the bed. Ann had just begun bucking into Anne’s mouth. Anne couldn’t see Ann’s face, but her other senses were filled … with Ann’s taste, how she felt against Anne’s tongue, and with the sounds and words coming out of Ann’s mouth.</p><p>Anne had made an incorrect assumption about what she might hear from Ann the first time they were together. Perhaps soft, higher-pitched moans or whimpers. Ann had upended those assumptions. Anne had never heard anything like Ann Walker. None of the words like <em>moan </em>or<em> whimper</em>, or even<em> growl </em>or<em> scream</em> were quite right. And, what Ann might say, dear lord, that could be anything. She could be obscene, declare her undying love, be grateful, or demanding.  </p><p>Ann felt especially worshipped tonight. Anne was never perfunctory. It was always passionate, sometimes simply fun, sometimes serious, sometimes otherworldly. Ann thought that they might be headed to otherworldly … this first orgasm had been spectacular.</p><p>*****</p><p>Ann’s walk-in closet was next to her bathroom. Anne stopped there on her way back to bed. Ann knew why Anne went in the closet. Ann heard the drawer open and close. There was a fresh rush between Ann’s legs. Ann knew Anne would shag her roughly, dirtily, obscenely tonight. She also knew their version of missionary would be anything but … missionary. There could also be the slow, lazy warmth of Anne behind her as the big spoon, her hips moving against Ann. Until the laziness was replaced by that feeling in Ann’s belly as Anne nuzzled the back of her neck, encouraging her, then stroking between Ann’s legs, telling her, in that lower register voice, “Not yet, baby. Not yet.” <em>Who am I kidding? </em>Ann thought. <em> It’s me that’ll need tomorrow to regain some semblance of normal ambulation. </em></p><p>Ann scooted up the bed and presented her ass to Anne. Anne knelt between Ann’s open legs, put her hands on both of Ann’s hips. Anne’s voice was rough. “I want this as badly as you want this.”</p><p>Anne spread Ann’s legs wider, parted Ann’s ass and began rimming her.</p><p>Ann had no words for what this did to her. And, o<em>h, dear god</em>, Ann knew what Anne would do once she’d thoroughly debauched Ann’s asshole with her tongue. That Anne <em>wanted</em> this simply fueled Ann’s arousal.</p><p>Anne was up on her knees now, inside Ann. The gentleness necessary at the beginning had been replaced by slow, strong thrusts. Anne’s hands gripped Ann’s hips tightly as Ann made a single syllable sound over and over, sometimes elongating the sound if the thrust was deeper.</p><p>“I’m wild for you,” Anne could barely speak. “What we’re doing makes me wild. I’m going to make you come, and not let you go, not stop.”</p><p>Anne moved a hand around Ann’s hip, then fingers into Ann’s wet heat, her touch light, then harder, inside Ann, her fingers and hips thrusting at the same time. Anne withdrew her fingers, wiped them on the sheet, and then slid her thumb and index finger onto either side of Ann’s clit. She reminded Ann, “I want this as badly as you want this.” Anne tugged on Ann’s clit, again and again and again.</p><p>A moment later and Ann was wrecked. Anne stilled while Ann recovered, but kept her promise. She pulled out; Ann vaguely heard the sounds of unbuckling, and then buckling again. Anne had switched toys. She registered what Anne was about to do somewhere in her brain and lowered her head and elbows which raised her ass. Anne closed her eyes at Ann’s offer. She reached for her discarded boy shorts and wiped the lube away from Ann’s ass and perineum.</p><p>“What do you want? What do you need?”</p><p>“Take me. I need to feel you, now and tomorrow and always.”</p><p>Anne tightened her grip on Ann’s hips again. It seemed to Anne that Ann had shouted as Ann filled her, but the pounding of Anne’s heart, threatening to explode, made it impossible for Anne to be sure which one of them had shouted.</p><p>
  <em>Sometime later </em>
</p><p>“I’ll be back in a minute,” Ann said. “I’m starving.”</p><p>There had been no dinner out. Ann suspected this would be the case when Anne called. She returned with a tray full of Anne’s favorite cold tapas, a bottle of San Pellegrino, and two Waterford tumblers filled with ice and lime slimes. They sat on the deck outside Ann’s bedroom in robes with blankets over their shoulders.</p><p>“I want them to stay here tomorrow night. If we’re taking them to Sitka, I’d like to deploy my own spidey sense on them,” Ann said.  </p><p>“About that “we” part … I could take them alone. <em>My</em> spidey sense is that whatever has them on the run is real. It’s enough that you’re letting me use the Dassault.”</p><p>Ann laughed, “You don’t get to go all James Bond without me.” She took Anne’s hand and kissed it. <em>You think you’re my protector, and you are, but I am your protector, too. </em></p><p>
  <em>After midnight</em>
</p><p>The carnal look in Ann’s eyes the first time Anne sat on her face dispelled any hesitation Anne had had. When Ann pointed out that she wouldn’t commit suicide and allow herself to suffocate, Anne’s brain was still functioning. Anne herself knew this was true from experience—no suicide by cunnilingus. When Ann declared that she wanted Anne to sit on her face so Ann could use her mouth and her tongue, that Anne should let go, that Ann wanted Anne to come in her mouth, Anne’s brain stopped its higher functioning.</p><p>Anne’s legs had been a little wobbly that first time…a residual effect from Ann’s heart-stopping demand. Tonight, Anne’s legs were wobbly from pent-up lust. Anne had worshipped Ann right into otherworldliness. Ann intended to do likewise.   </p><p>Ann’s hands settled on Anne’s hips. Anne did not try to control her rocking over Ann’s nose, her lips, her chin, and her tongue. “Take what you need and what you want,” Ann said. “I want this as badly as you want this.”</p><p>“Almost,” Anne breathed sometime later, her eyes shut tight. Ann dragged fingers from her hand through Anne’s wetness. She teased Anne’s anus with her thumb, at first lightly, and then with intent. Ann’s thumb began moving in and out of an increasingly uncontrolled Anne. Anne pushed down on Ann’s face, her body and mind frozen in sensation, pleasure …. ecstasy.</p><p>Anne melted on to Ann’s body, shuddering, her face buried in Ann’s neck.</p><p>“Hallelujah,” Anne gasped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Best Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A reminder that I know zero about the piloting or airline stuff, pilot seniority and the like. I've made Ann Walker a lot more confident ... because I can. </p><p>I promise there will be more Eve and Villanelle in upcoming chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>There were two empty room service trays outside Anne’s room. Anne knocked lightly once and let herself in the room. She’d spoken with Eve a couple of hours earlier to let her know what time she would arrive.</p><p>The three women exchanged “good afternoons.”</p><p>Anne started off. “My rich someone is keen to jump into Plan A. With both feet. Let me start by telling you her name. It’s Ann Walker. And, yes, it can get confusing.”</p><p>Anne went on. “Ann would very much like you to come stay at hers tonight. Since we won’t be flying out of SeaTac, proximity to it isn’t useful.”</p><p>Eve and Villanelle had discussed, again, the likelihood that Anne Lister was mixed up with the Twelve. If she had been, it would’ve been easy to have them killed in the hotel in Anne’s absence. Or, Anne could’ve simply killed them. Or, Anne could’ve notified the Twelve and walked away. After Eve had verbalized every conceivable possibility of Anne-as-bad-guy, and those had been discarded, she began throwing out far-fetched possibilities.</p><p>Villanelle, to her own amazement, didn’t lose her shit once Eve ventured into the ridiculously implausible, but she did suggest they watch a movie together … in bed, and gave Eve one of those looks that she knew made Eve’s breath catch.</p><p>Villanelle said to Anne, “It sounds nice.” The hotel was <em>okay</em>, but it was not up to her usual standards.</p><p>Eve asked: “Will anyone else be there?”</p><p>“Just the four of us. Ann is downstairs in her car if you’re game.”</p><p>There were no security cameras in the hotel’s halls. Anne checked when she went out the back door the day before. She hadn’t seen any in the parking lot.</p><p>“I don’t think there are any cameras on our exit route,” Anne said. “Still, let’s be cautious.” She handed Eve the Mariners cap, gave Villanelle a University of Washington cap, and put on a Seattle Storm cap. Villanelle eyed the dog embroidered on the front of her cap.</p><p>“Why is there a dog on this hat?” <em>Was Anne implying something?</em></p><p>Eve spoke up. “It’s from the local uni. Their mascot is a dog, a Husky dog.” <em>Like the University of Connecticut Huskies</em>, Eve thought, but the nostalgia vanished, having existed for less than a moment.</p><p>The three women put their bags in the back of Ann’s car and got in. Neither Eve nor Villanelle said anything, but both were thinking: <em>Why is someone with a private jet driving a Subaru?</em></p><p>Ann turned around and shook hands. As if reading their minds, she offered, “Not your usual getaway car, I know, but in Seattle every other car is a Subaru, so it blends in quite nicely. It was either this or a Toyota minivan, right, darling?” Ann winked at Anne.</p><p>“Blending in” was something Villanelle understood. It was something she’d done during parts of her former life. Now, she was doing it all the time so she and Eve would survive.  <em>Why would Ann want to “blend in?” </em>Eve was wondering the same thing.</p><p>. *****</p><p> Access to Ann’s garage was secure, and so was access from the garage to the house. Three-factor authentication for each entrance. Ann and Anne showed Eve and Villanelle to a guest room on the opposite side of the house from Ann’s bedroom.</p><p>“Tea at 3:30?” Ann asked. “Join us in the kitchen, but only if you want to.”</p><p>“This bed is heaven,” Villanelle said after their hosts left. Villanelle jumped up from the bed and bounced out to the patio. “I like this house. What is the name of that mountain? It looks like an ice cream cone. I want to go there. Eve, it smells really, really good here.”</p><p>Eve went to stand in front of Villanelle and leaned back. Villanelle wrapped her arms around Eve.</p><p>“It does smell good here. I should know the name of that mountain. I think I must’ve at one point.”</p><p>“Eve, why would Ann want a car to blend in? Why doesn’t she have a rich people’s car?”</p><p>Eve thought a moment. “Maybe she doesn’t want attention. Maybe she wants to be able to be like a regular person. If you blend in, you have the freedom …. freedom to be anonymous. Rich, sure. Rich <em>and</em> famous—no thanks.”</p><p>“We’re not famous, Eve.”</p><p>“We’re not famous, but we’re on a <em>very</em> exclusive list,” Eve noted sarcastically.</p><p>*****</p><p>“What do you think of the runaways?”</p><p>“I like them,” Ann replied. “They couldn’t be more different from each other. Reminds me of another couple I know. And, you have to admit that both of them are <em>very </em>easy on the eyes.”</p><p>“I hadn’t noticed,” Anne declared before grinning, “I <em>only</em> have eyes for you.”</p><p>Ann groaned. “You are the literal worst. And a terrible liar.”</p><p>“Please clarify what you mean about me being the worst. Because last night you made a rather convincing declaration that I was the best. You seem to be contradicting yourself.”</p><p>“Don’t you need to file a flight plan or something?” Ann asked with feigned exasperation.</p><p>“Yes, I do, but if I don’t breathe you in <em>right now</em>, I will lose the will to live.”</p><p>“Oh, for god’s sake, come here you drama queen.” Ann laughed softly and held out her arms.</p><p>Anne stepped toward Ann. <em>This is home</em> Anne thought. Her arms around me, my face in her hair.</p><p>Eve had heard Anne’s original query and stopped in the hall. Their conversation confirmed that Anne had nothing to do with the Twelve. Any guilt Eve had about overhearing them vanished with relief, which was replaced by affection for these knuckleheads in love. <em>Reminds me of another couple I know</em>.</p><p>*****</p><p>Eve waited until she heard footsteps leaving the kitchen, and went in.</p><p>“Hi, Ann. Thank you for having us as your guests. This is very kind.”</p><p>“My pleasure. Are you comfortable?”</p><p>“Very. Your home is lovely. This view is … wow.” Eve gestured toward the windows.</p><p>“Would you like to sit down? Can I get you something to drink?”</p><p>Eve sat in a stool on the other side of the kitchen island from Ann. For the first time in a long time, her nerves did not crave a glass or three of wine.</p><p>“Anything non-alcoholic with bubbles.”</p><p>Ann handed Eve a San Pellegrino.</p><p>“Anne told me that you don’t think we’ll be in harm’s way. I appreciate that, but I’m also a “be prepared” type so I’ll tell you why I’m going to Sitka with you. I’m going to protect Anne. And, there’s something about the two of you. I want your escape to be successful. So, all of us will be wearing ballistic vests when we leave this house tomorrow. I will also have a small arsenal with us. Did you notice the door to my car was on the heavy side? The windows are bulletproof and the sides are armored. Despite my appearance, I am not naïve.”</p><p>“Underestimating a woman based on her appearance can be a big mistake,” Eve agreed.</p><p>“Do either of you know your way around a gun?”</p><p>Eve’s mind raced through what she knew about Villanelle’s skill with a handgun—Rome popped up and Eve shoved it back down …. hard. “<em>She</em> does.”</p><p>“I’m not going to ask “why Sitka?” but I am going to ask if you have a plan after you get there. We <em>can</em> drop you off in what is mostly the middle-of-nowhere, but if I can do more than by providing the getaway jet …”</p><p>“Houston, we have a problem,” Anne came back into the kitchen and made the announcement as she went to Ann’s side and kissed her temple.</p><p>“Airspace north of Vancouver Island is closed for at least 48 hours due to volcanic activity. Apparently, there are active volcanoes in Alaska, including the one that began erupting 5 hours ago. The jet stream is pushing the ash south. We’re going to need a Plan B.”</p><p>Ann was unruffled by this news. Anne was likewise calm. So Eve decided not to freak out, just to see how it felt not to.</p><p>Ann immediately said, “I’d like you to stay here while this gets sorted. No rush.”</p><p>Villanelle walked in and looked at the three faces. She’d heard “stay here while this gets sorted.”</p><p>She almost said “Eve?” but caught herself. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Mt. St. Helens’ northern cousin is pitching a fit. Ash has shut down airspace between here and Sitka,” Ann said.</p><p>“What is Mt. St. Helens?” Villanelle was baffled by the entire explanation.</p><p>“There’s a volcano erupting in Alaska,” Eve said. “It’s spewing ash which is headed south. It’s a no-fly zone.”</p><p>“Okaaaay. But what is Mt. St. Helens?”</p><p>“Mt. St. Helens is a local volcano south of Seattle that blew up. It made a mess, killed lots of people. That mountain out there might do the same one day.” Ann nodded toward her window.</p><p>Villanelle made a face, like <em>wow. </em>“When did this Mt. St. Helens blow up? How come I did not know about it?”</p><p>“It erupted in 1980, before either of us was born.” Ann looked at Villanelle and then to Anne with a shrug and a grin that said, <em>Yup, I’m younger than you, babe.</em></p><p>“So, we’re not going to Sitka tomorrow. Can you two stay here until there’s a Plan B?” Ann asked. “Let’s have tea and then the two of you can talk.”</p><p>As it turned out, Ann was the only tea drinker. Anne and Villanelle had San Pellegrino.</p><p>It seemed like years since Eve had had an ordinary conversation. A light conversation—laughs with friends. Villanelle was uncharacteristically quiet but seemed happy as she looked out Ann’s windows. Eve figured she was <em>feeling</em> <em>things </em>about the ice cream cone that was actually a deadly threat.</p><p>Eve summoned a topic that seemed appropriate. “How did you two meet?”</p><p>*****</p><p>Ann and her parents were seated in business class on the upper deck of a 747—London to San Francisco. Ann was determined to set sail from Crow Nest, and that meant, possibly, maybe, university in the states. The Walkers were off to the dance that comprised the prospective college tour. Ann had just turned seventeen. As they’d sat in the departure area, she saw the crew approach for their flight. Jesus, there was Anne Lister, smiling and chatting! Ann remembered the Walker family holiday party last year. Her thoughts returning to that night.</p><p><em>I’m just going to go over and talk to her. </em>Ann had been watching Anne; Anne seemed kind, her smile genuine. <em>I’m going to go up and say hello</em>. At that moment, Anne turned toward Ann.</p><p><em>Miss Walker is staring</em>. <em>Hmmm.  … she’s coming over. Good for her. </em></p><p>Ann recalled nearly none of their conversation later. Anne’s smile, her warm hand when they shook, the way she really listened, how she laughed when Ann said something funny—had there ever been a memory imbued with as much emotion? When Ann had asked about Anne’s flying as if it was the most exciting job one could imagine, Anne chuckled.</p><p>“I love it, I really do,” Anne had said, “and if I were allowed, the stories I could tell you about some of the more interesting passengers … “ Anne winked and sipped her champagne. Ann had felt quite grown up.</p><p>And now, Anne was a pilot on a plane that Ann was on.</p><p>A flight attendant stopped to ask if Ann wanted something to drink. Ann declined, then asked, “I noticed Anne Lister is one of the pilots. Is it possible to let her know that the Walker family, Ann and her parents, from Halifax are on board? Our two families are neighbors.”</p><p>“I would be glad to. I’m sure she’d be delighted to come chat if she can.”</p><p>Anne had, in fact, visited with all the Walkers later. She appeared genuinely interested when Ann told her the universities she was visiting.</p><p>“Have you been to Seattle?” Ann asked. “We’ve got a meeting arranged with the University of Washington.”</p><p>“I think you’d like it,” Anne replied. “I’ve been there a handful of times. The campus is lovely, by the way.”</p><p>Anne didn’t question her interest in Seattle or going to university there. Far different from her parents who couldn’t understand it. Ann could have her pick of any university in the world. When she first mentioned the University of Washington, they thought she wanted to visit a uni in Washington, D.C.</p><p>Ann would visit Stanford the day after their arrival, then to Seattle. She would also visit the University of Virginia and Duke University. Ann had done her homework. There were scores of  fine unis in the states, but Ann was damned if she was going to spend several years of her life up to her neck in snow from December-March.</p><p>It came down to Seattle and Palo Alto. Ann went about her choice carefully. She wasn’t sure <em>exactly </em>what she wanted to study; she just knew what she didn’t, but the “no” list wasn’t all that long. At the end, she chose Seattle.</p><p>Ann’s path didn’t cross Anne’s again for years. Although Ann always came home for the winter holidays, Anne never attended another Walker holiday party. Ann would wonder, when she got on the plane at SeaTac to go home, or the plane to return, if Anne might be one of the pilots, but she never was.  </p><p>When Ann graduated, she surprised her parents by asking if she could open a branch of the family’s business in Seattle. She surprised herself; she hadn’t expected to want this, but after her freshman year she'd spent the summer working in the family business. She was hooked. She spent every summer after that doing the same. Post-graduation, another two years learning from what the business could throw at her. Then, Ann opened the Seattle office. She hired a talented staff, some of them uni friends, and two years in, was nicely in the black. Ann was on her way home to celebrate the holidays. Her driver dropped her at SeaTac.</p><p>Ann fell asleep shortly after take-off. She’d spent the previous several weeks preparing for her time away. Things were in good order; she let everything drift away as she thought of Crow Nest, decorated for Christmas.</p><p>Captain Anne Lister was also headed home. She’d spent her layover in Tokyo mostly in bed with an attractive French captain she’d run into at Customs. Françoise was direct, yet ineffably charming. Very French. Very married … to a man. It wasn’t their first time together, but there was never a promise of another.</p><p>Anne, too, was anticipating her return to Halifax. It was her first Christmas with family in years. She’d climbed high enough on the seniority ladder to get fourteen days off at this busy time and one of those days was December 25<sup>th</sup>. </p><p>*****</p><p>Anne pulled her rental up outside Shibden, grabbed her bags, and just stood still. In a moment, she’d smell the smell of home, kiss her aunt’s cheek and the top of her father’s head, probably waking him from his afternoon nap in his chair. Lord, could it be she was actually looking forward to losing at backgammon to Marian?</p><p>She heard chickens clucking. Home, sweet home.</p><p>*****</p><p>Ann’s parents had fetched her from the airport in Manchester that morning. She was now happily making cookies with her niece and nephew in the Crow Nest kitchen. The children were chattering. Elizabeth was on her phone with the caterer for the Walker holiday party. When Elizabeth rang off, she put on the kettle.</p><p>Elizabeth handed Ann her tea. “It’s good to have you home.”</p><p> *****</p><p>The Lister family was having dinner. “Aunt and I are going to the Walker holiday party tomorrow night. Will you come with?” Marian asked.</p><p>Anne laughed. “Of course. I’ll need a night of merrymaking to get over this evening’s upcoming backgammon debacle.”</p><p>The next day, Anne and Marian decorated. Marian had agreed to hold off until Anne came home. Aunt Anne was on hand to referee, but the sisters got on surprisingly well. Marian didn’t let on how warm and fuzzy she felt about having Anne home for Christmas after all the years she couldn’t be there.</p><p>*****</p><p>Anne and Marian each took one of Aunt’s arms and escorted her into Crow Nest. After saying hello to their hosts, Anne heard the sound of children’s laughter. Across the room, two children were hugging the legs of their aunt … Ann Walker.</p><p>Ann turned toward Anne and smiled, broadly and with surprise, and then, undisguised joy. She looked down at her niece and nephew who were not letting go and looked back at Anne. A passing server offered champagne. Anne took a flute and went to Ann.</p><p>The children looked up at Anne who seemed to tower over them. Anne squatted down. “Hello, I’m a friend of your aunt’s.”</p><p>Ann said, touching her nephew’s head, “This is Sackville. This is Elisabeth.”</p><p>“Very glad to meet you both. My name is Anne, like your aunt’s. Except mine has an “e” on the end. A-N-N-<em>E</em>.”</p><p>A moment later, Elizabeth came up. Anne stood up. “Hello, Anne. It’s so nice to see you. Are you at home for a while?”</p><p>“Fourteen glorious days,” Anne replied.</p><p>“Your aunt and father must be delighted. And Marian, too?” Elizabeth said with a twinkle.</p><p>“All the Listers seem very happy, but none happier than me. I’m hoping for snow. I haven’t seen Shibden in the snow for years.”</p><p>Elizabeth announced that it was the children’s bedtime and herded them toward the stairs.</p><p>Ann and Anne began talking at the same time. Anne asked Ann to go ahead. Anne had only had two sips of champagne but felt as if she’d had several glasses. Her response to Ann was arresting. Anne was familiar with the strength of her physical responses to sexual partners. This was something vastly… not that. Anne hadn’t comprehended a thing Ann had said and then, Ann stopped speaking.</p><p>Anne’s first instinct was to try to cover. Ann gave her a quizzical look. “Let’s go see the library,” Ann suggested. “The children and I spent today making decorations for the small tree they picked out for that room.”</p><p>Anne followed Ann down the hall to the library which was now effectively transformed into a family room—children’s toys and books strewn about. A fire popped and crackled. Ann indicated two chairs.</p><p>“I remember the last time I saw you,” Anne said. “On a tour of colleges. Did you end up attending in the states?” <em>Good lord, she looks different now. </em></p><p>“I did. I ended up in Seattle. At the uni with the beautiful campus. I actually live in Seattle now.” <em>I have never felt this way around someone before.</em></p><p>“Why Seattle?”</p><p>“It’s a beautiful place. Stunning really. I went because that appealed, but mostly I went for freedom. There’s this weight of generations, of centuries here … at home. I felt boxed in … unable to breathe. I felt the same way about the other colleges. The weight of generations, the easy privilege. Seattle felt, I don’t know, <em>newer</em>. I don’t know if I’ll stay there forever; I miss my family, sometimes so much it physically hurts. But I had to get away.” Ann had never revealed this to anyone. <em>Why now? Why tell Anne Lister? </em></p><p>“Hmm … I may feel somewhat the same,” Anne said. “I love to fly. It’s an adventure. The flying is fun. The travel is fun. I love the freedom. But I get homesick—just like you described.”</p><p>“Do you still fly to Seattle?”</p><p>“I do. Let’s have dinner next time.” <em>Would it be a date?</em></p><p>“Yes, let’s.” <em>Would it be a date?</em></p><p>“How long is your vacation?”</p><p>“I’m here until early January.”</p><p>“I am, too. I’d like to see you again … before Seattle.  Might we have dinner here? Take a drive? Have a snowball fight if it snows?”</p><p> <em>I would peel potatoes or wash dishes if it meant I could be around you, Anne Lister. </em>“Love to. Any of it, all of it.”</p><p>Anne’s voice softened. “I want to see you again, Ann. But I feel a bit left-footed and unsure. Might you be interested … in me?”</p><p>Ann let out the breath she’d been holding. “Yes,” she said simply.</p><p>“Does your family know? Not about me, obviously, but about you.”</p><p>“That’s another “yes,” Ann said. “I couldn’t be free unless I was free, you know?”</p><p>“I’ve got to show the flag,” Ann said, getting up to return to the party. “Will you do a bit of last-minute shopping with me tomorrow? Have some lunch?”</p><p>“I was just going to ask you that very thing,” Anne grinned.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Mountain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our two couples have an outing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Angsty for the Ann(e)s. Soft for Villaneve. </p>
<p>About Ann's home security ...  just making stuff up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Did it snow?” Villanelle asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Both women answered simultaneously, laughing. They’d had a snowball fight with Sackville and Elisabeth one morning, made snow angels with the children just before hot cocoa one afternoon, and had their first kiss during a twilight walk while the snow gently fell. Ann had easily joined the Lister backgammon circle, becoming another of Anne’s tormentors.</p>
<p>Elisabeth and Sackville couldn’t get enough of Anne. On New Year’s Eve, Elizabeth and her husband, along with the sisters’ parents, went to a fancy party. Ann and Anne spent it with the children. After dinner, Sackville and Elisabeth cozied up to Anne while she read their favorite stories.</p>
<p><em>I’ve fallen in love with her</em>, Ann thought. Anne looked down the sofa where Ann was curled up. Anne’s smile was brilliant, tender, <em>and</em> seductive.</p>
<p>Later, they each carried a sleeping child up to bed and tucked them in.</p>
<p>Outside the children’s rooms, Ann extended her hand to Anne and said, “I know how I want to celebrate the New Year.” Anne’s heart accelerated like she’d just engaged its throttle. When Ann’s bedroom door closed behind them, they held each other. The curtains were open. Snow floated down outside.</p>
<p>Anne whispered. “I love you, Ann. This wouldn’t be just sex for me.”</p>
<p>Ann took Anne’s hand, kissed the palm, and looked up at Anne. “I love you, Anne. I’m in love with you. I want our hands on each other … everywhere. I want to taste you; I want your body underneath me, on top of me. I want to hear my name on your lips. I want to beg you; I want you to tremble in my hands.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>“How long ago was that?” Eve asked.</p>
<p>“Three years,” Ann answered.</p>
<p>Anne’s phone rang. “I have to take this.” She left the room.</p>
<p>Ann said. “Let’s have a tour of the house.” Ann took them down to the lower level. There were three bedrooms, along with a complete kitchen, and family room.</p>
<p>“You’d be welcome to stay here or upstairs where you are. As to security:  you already know the entrances are protected. All the glass in this house is bulletproof. It’s also reflective. We can see out of it, but no one or nothing can see in.”</p>
<p>Ann went on. “The security system itself is self-contained. It’s not connected to the internet; it can’t be hacked. The system itself addresses attempted intrusions. If it senses fire, there is automated suppression. I have two staff—a chef who comes twice a week and a once-a-week housekeeper. If you like, they will never see you. All systems are redundant, including electricity. If what you need is a safe place to rest, to allow yourselves to breathe—this is that place.”</p>
<p>The tour concluded back in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“If you decide to stay, I’ll input your bio-markers into the system. You can select entrance codes and then you can come and go. You noticed the other car in the garage? It’s at your disposal.”</p>
<p>Anne returned to the kitchen. “I’m going to start dinner. It’ll be a couple of hours if you’d like to relax. Any dietary restrictions?” she asked.</p>
<p>Eve and Villanelle both shook their heads.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Eve’s head was on Villanelle’s shoulder on the heavenly bed.</p>
<p>“This seems too good to be true. I feel like the Polar Express kid who is willing himself to believe. I <em>want</em> to believe that we’ve tumbled into a safe place. I really do.”</p>
<p>“I love that movie, Eve.”</p>
<p>“I love it, too.”</p>
<p>“Eve, can we stay here? We can just do normal stuff. We can even stay in most of the time. You said you heard them talking about us and it was okay.”</p>
<p>Eve knew that Villanelle had felt the weight of keeping them alive since The Bridge even if she never let it show. She covered it with insouciance, but Eve knew it was there.</p>
<p>“Let’s stay, then,” Eve said. “We’ll take some time and just breathe.”</p>
<p>“Does that include heavy breathing?”</p>
<p>Eve squeezed Villanelle in response.</p>
<p>A few moments passed, then Eve said, “You’re quiet when we’re around them.”</p>
<p>Villanelle pondered. “I want to learn how to be around normal people. But not like I am acting. I think I might want to have real friends.  Do you think I can?”</p>
<p>“You’re the smartest person I know. There are some basic things people do and don’t do. After that, everyone is different. You’re fun to be with. You’re generous.  If you want to have friends, you can. You can do anything.”</p>
<p>A few more moments passed. “Ann’s security is a <em>lot</em>,” Villanelle said. “Do you think <em>she </em>has someone trying to kill her?”</p>
<p>“She said the lower level is for her family when they visit and they were here this summer. She wouldn’t have them visit if someone was trying to kill her,” Eve thought out loud. “You’re right, though. It is a lot.”</p>
<p>Eve kissed Villanelle’s cheek and sat up.  “Alright then, let’s go offer to help. That’s something friends do when they’re invited to dinner. Also, when we finish with dinner and they get up, we help clear the table and offer to put stuff in the dishwasher. They might say “no,” but friends always offer.”</p>
<p>Villanelle put together a salad while Eve made garlic mashed potatoes. Ann set the table, uncorked the wine, and Anne grilled salmon. When they sat down to eat, Villanelle felt <em>different</em>, lighter.</p>
<p>“We have tomorrow free,” Ann said. “How about Mt. Rainier? We could go together, or you could go on your own. Just a thought … it’s completely up to you.”</p>
<p>Villanelle cocked her head.</p>
<p>“The ice cream cone,” Eve reminded.</p>
<p>Villanelle’s face answered the question—YES!</p>
<p>Ann added, “It’s so beautiful. We’d be happy to be your tour guides. If you’d rather be on your own, though, feel free…. Anne, would you help with dessert?” Their hosts went into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“I think they should be our tour guides,” Eve said. “If neither of us is driving, we can just enjoy. What do you think?”</p>
<p>“Neither of us has a driving license, Eve. We can’t just break the law.”</p>
<p>Was Villanelle serious? Eve snorted and wondered if she’d ever be able to tell.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>When Villanelle got her first look at The Mountain and turned to look at Eve, it might’ve been the purest expression of joy Eve had ever seen. <em>I will never forget her face</em> Eve thought. Eve went to Villanelle and put an arm around her waist, her head on Villanelle’s shoulder. Villanelle was silent. Eve could feel her taking deep breaths.</p>
<p>“You made this possible, Eve,” Villanelle said softly. “You loving me.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>They dropped Anne off at her hotel on the way back to Seattle. Her flight was in the morning.</p>
<p>“I need a good night’s sleep,” she explained and winked at Ann, who just laughed. When Anne got out of the car, Ann did, too. They stepped into each other’s arms.</p>
<p>“Come back to me,” Ann said quietly.</p>
<p>“Always.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Anne laid in bed as her mind drifted over the past three days. She was proud of her twenty years of flying. Being a pilot was who she was. But this wasn’t the first time she’d wondered if this identity was worth what she left behind whenever a Seattle turnaround ended, whenever their vacations ended. Knowing that being a pilot also meant she had <em>chosen</em> not to be with Ann ached tonight … badly. Anne had to take several deep breaths to push down the emptiness that threatened to bring her to tears.</p>
<p>Ann was also thinking about the past three days as she settled in the bed she shared with Anne. Ann wasn’t worried about her houseguests; she was intrigued by them. She liked them. Something had changed, though; she could feel it. She was gripped with an urge to get up, drive to Anne’s hotel, and beg her … to do what?</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>“Are you tired?” Eve asked. “We did a lot today.”</p>
<p>“Not tired. Just remembering how it smelled, what things looked like; it was so beautiful. I don’t think anything like … nature … has ever made me feel happy. That was new for me. I know that being with you made it feel like it did.”</p>
<p>Eve smiled. "I know I wouldn’t have felt like I did if I hadn’t been with you. Seeing how happy you were, seeing how stunning it was, I wanted to, I don’t know, start swirling around with you to the Sound of Music.”</p>
<p>“Which one of us would have led, Eve?” Villanelle asked innocently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Glory of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ann goes after Anne. Villaneve watch movies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It doesn’t matter,” Eve replied.</p>
<p>The two women laid facing each other, each with a hand on the other’s cheek, occasionally caressing a brow, or lips. Villanelle’s touch was gentle; the love in her eyes evident. <em>I will never forget her face</em>.</p>
<p>Villanelle <em>was</em> objectively beautiful; her declaration on The Bridge about that beauty was true and while Eve thought then that Villanelle was simply being arrogant, Eve knew now that she had been deflecting. Villanelle knew the world saw her beauty and that she had never been more than a beautiful thing to most of it. She hadn’t cared—until now. Villanelle knew that Eve’s love for her existed--outside of and not because of--her beautiful face.</p>
<p>Eve moved onto Villanelle’s body. They kissed, softly. Eve said quietly … <em> I will follow you into your dreams, your past, the places none of us can explain to anyone. </em></p>
<p>Villanelle’s throat tightened. She kissed Eve’s cheeks, her lips, her neck, caressed Eve’s back. Eve embraced Villanelle’s kisses, whispering:  <em>I love you</em>.<em> I love you.</em> <em>I love you. </em> Eve moved her face next to Villanelle’s neck, breathing her in. Then, rising over Villanelle she kissed both her eyelids shut, shifted behind Villanelle, put an arm around her waist—holding on. Eve felt Villanelle sigh. Her breathing slowed.</p>
<p>“Sleep well,” Eve murmured. She knew Villanelle was already in the Land of Nod.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Ann was awake, sitting up in bed with her tablet. She checked Anne’s morning flight. There were seats. She booked one. Then, she checked her professional and personal calendars. Nothing that couldn’t be postponed or dealt with remotely. Emails were sent.</p>
<p>Ann packed a carryon backpack, retrieved her passport, some English currency, and two mobile phones from her safe. Then, she composed a list for Eve and Villanelle. Finally, she imagined what she would say to them in the morning. Ann respected that they’d not asked about the over-the-top security. They were hiding out from something deadly; it was time she let them know her own situation. She didn’t expect them to want to leave, but she couldn’t leave without explaining.  </p>
<p>Ann expected she’d be back within ten days, perhaps sooner. Anne had a turnaround of two nights in London, followed by a nonstop to Los Angeles, with two nights there, and a return to London with several days off to follow. Ann booked seats on both legs of the LHR-LAX flights.  </p>
<p>Ann knew she was about to act out an over-used movie trope—getting on a plane to follow a lover not knowing exactly what would happen on arrival. What would she say to Anne? What would Anne say?</p>
<p>Ann planned to use her time on the flight to think about what to say—also a cliché.  All she knew was that what she had was no longer enough. And, that she was willing to be the one to change. Her life had been lived on a too-narrow margin long enough.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Eve and Villanelle decided to stay after talking with Ann and with each other. Ann’s precautions made sense to them now. They asked Ann to cancel this week’s housekeeping visit. Ann’s chef had spent yesterday preparing meals and stocking the fridge and pantry.</p>
<p>Ann gave them the two mobile phones from her safe. When she renewed her offer about access to a car, they declined. Ann pointed out the ride-share apps on their phones. Since billing was handled by Ann’s company neither the app nor the driver would know their names. She asked that they be picked up and dropped off at least ten minutes from her house and to always take precautions to make sure they weren’t followed on their return.  </p>
<p>She showed them where her gun safe was, giving them fingerprint access. The ballistic vests were in a nearby closet. </p>
<p>After dispensing with the logistics, Ann told them, “The two of you reminded me that I don’t have forever, and neither does Anne. I need to be with her as much as she’ll have me.”</p>
<p>Villanelle nodded. “Do not worry. Anne loves you. She wants to be with you as much as you will have her. All you must do is tell her.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Ann drove to her office, parked in its garage, and had one of her security team drive her to SeaTac. She cleared security, filled up her water bottle, and arrived at the gate a few minutes before boarding started. She knew Anne was already on the aircraft.</p>
<p>Ann settled into her seat. A few minutes later, the 787 was airborne. Ann was just about to put on her noise-cancelling headphones when Anne made her “Welcome Aboard” announcement. Ann’s heart sped up and she shivered when she heard Anne’s voice. Knowing she was so close to Anne, that Anne was flying <em>this </em>airplane, and that Anne didn’t know she was aboard was weirdly thrilling.</p>
<p>Ann listened to music, had some airplane food, and took out her tablet. Until now, she’d just <em>felt</em> what she wanted. Writing down her thoughts and letting them sit would help her with what to say. Or not.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Villanelle suggested they have a movie afternoon. When Eve asked what she wanted to see, Villanelle suggested movies about friendship. Eve did an internet search for “Movies About Friendships” and snorted when the Good Housekeeping website listed the thirty best movies about friendship for your next “Girls Night.” Her next search turned up more movies from, you know, the 21<sup>st</sup> century. She curled up with Villanelle and pressed <em>Play</em>.</p>
<p>Movie afternoon stretched into movie night. Stopping only between films to have dinner, they watched <em>Booksmart </em>and <em>Girls Trip</em>. Afterward, Eve said to Villanelle that if she wanted to talk about the movies, they could—it was up to her. Eve had tried hard to stop thinking about Villanelle as a subject to be observed, analyzed. Eve realized, as she was brushing her teeth, that Villanelle laughed during the scenes intended to provoke laughter. In fact, they’d laughed <em>together</em>. Normal stuff.</p>
<p>Eve shook her hair out … for Villanelle, letting herself accept that, for Villanelle, Eve was <em>it. </em>Villanelle looked … <em>appreciative</em> when Eve came out of the bathroom. Eve straddled Villanelle. She felt light and full of love—feelings that were not very Eve-like. </p>
<p>“Today was a good day,” Eve said. Villanelle moved her hands to Eve’s waist.</p>
<p>“Yes, it was, but I don’t want it to be over. Do you?” Villanelle asked, giving Eve a <em>look</em>.</p>
<p>Eve lowered her lips to Villanelle’s ear, and her hand gently to Villanelle’s neck, at her carotid.</p>
<p>“Do you know what I want?”</p>
<p>“Tell me.” Villanelle’s voice was thick.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want me to do <em>to</em> you, <em>with</em> you, <em>for</em> you.”  </p>
<p>Eve felt the pulse beneath her fingers speed up.</p>
<p>“Kiss me, Eve. Then, I will tell you.”</p>
<p>Their kisses were slow, deliberately so—it was erotic holding back while trying to arouse, trying to connect just through their lips and tongues. For Villanelle, there was kissing before Eve and there was kissing after Eve. She could barely remember the <em>before Eve </em>anymore.     </p>
<p>Eve sensed Villanelle was ready. She drew back and brought her cheek next to Villanelle’s.</p>
<p>“Remember the hotel room? When you said you were mine . . . body and soul.” Villanelle’s voice was still thick.</p>
<p>“Oh, babe. Of course, I remember.”</p>
<p>“I want to feel like that,” Villanelle said softly into Eve’s ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Learn to Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Villanelle and Eve speak a common language. The Ann(e)s have an interesting flight to London.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continuing Disclaimer:  I know nothing about any of the flying stuff.   </p>
<p>This is a short chapter. I hope to get another one out over the weekend or early next week. Thank you to everyone who has left a comment or hit the Kudos button.</p>
<p>To the AO3 community members/readers who are not from the U.S. who've expressed relief and/or joy about the results of the US presidential election, thank you. I'm mostly relieved, but I understand the joy. When Joe and Kamala are sworn in, I'll exhale and pop a cork.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve was careful. “I think you already do. You knew you had me body and soul <em>before</em> the other night in the hotel, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Silence from Villanelle, then quietly, “You said it <em>out loud</em> the other night …  but I already knew.”  </p>
<p>Eve moved down a bit and laid her head on Villanelle’s chest. Villanelle had an arm around Eve’s shoulders. Eve could hear Villanelle’s heart beating … even, regular. Taken for granted by its owner. Oh god, she was so close to cheesy . . .  what the hell …surrender to the cheese. Eve found Villanelle’s hand and their fingers interlaced.  </p>
<p>“You’ve got me … body and soul,” Villanelle said slowly, trying out this realized truth.</p>
<p>“Do you need me?” Eve looked up at Villanelle. Villanelle’s eyes closed for a moment.</p>
<p>Eve moved off Villanelle onto her back and gathered Villanelle on top. She brought a leg up between Villanelle’s thighs. “Ride me, baby. Don’t hold back. No one but me will hear you. No one but you will hear me. We’ll have a common language.”</p>
<p>Villanelle took a deep breath. “I will speak to you with my body <em>and</em> from my soul, Eve.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Anne stretched out in the crew’s sleeping area for her mandatory break. She closed her eyes. She was tired. Her sleep last night … not great. She promised herself <em>I’ll think about Ann and our future during my turnaround. </em>Two hours later, Anne woke up feeling better, her determination to be <em>with</em> Ann solidified.</p>
<p>Ann had also fallen asleep about the same time. Her sleep last night … not enough. She was still asleep when Anne returned to the flight deck.</p>
<p>Anne had been back on the flight deck for 45 minutes when <strong><em>it</em></strong> ... happened.</p>
<p>They lost Engine #2. Anne and the first officer immediately went through the engine failure checklist, but the engine refused their restart efforts.  </p>
<p>Anne declared an emergency and sought permission to descend to a lower altitude. The first officer turned on the fasten seat belt sign which triggered an announcement from the purser for everyone to return to their seat. The third pilot was working on a divert-to-nearest-airport plan. She made her recommendation seconds later: KEF in Iceland. Air Traffic Control instantly granted permission to land there. Only a few minutes had passed. The flight deck was calm. As long as #1 kept going, they’d be fine.</p>
<p>They were <strong>20 minutes </strong>from Iceland.</p>
<p>Anne contacted ATC and asked that Icelandic search and rescue be alerted in the event of a ditching. The third pilot was talking with airline operations.</p>
<p>The first officer reported out surface weather conditions at KEF and under their current position. Underneath them present conditions over the north Atlantic were <em><strong>not </strong></em>terrible. <em>Thank god for small or big favors as the case may be, </em>Anne thought.</p>
<p>Every commercial pilot in the world regularly, some might say <em>religiously</em>, practiced ditching in simulators after Sully’s 2009 ditching in the Hudson River. Anne was no different. She’d practiced ditching in every scenario available in the simulator … over and over.</p>
<p>
  <strong>15 minutes to KEF.</strong>
</p>
<p>Anne called the purser to the flight deck. The purser knew something was up. Although #2 hadn’t shown any visible sign of failure, the aircraft had descended quickly enough before leveling off that it was obvious to the cabin crew.</p>
<p>As soon Anne had briefed the purser, Anne made her announcement.</p>
<p>“This is the captain speaking. Please give me your attention. We will be making an unscheduled landing at the Reykjavík airport in Iceland in less than 15 minutes. One of our engines has failed. Our second engine is operating normally. I repeat, our second engine is operating normally. This aircraft can <em>safely</em>, I repeat, <em>safely</em> fly with one engine. If you have not already done so, please return to your seat and fasten your seat belt. Do not leave your seat for the remainder of the flight. We Brits have a motto: Keep Calm and Carry On. That’s what we’re doing on the flight deck, what your cabin crew are doing, and I trust you will, too.”</p>
<p>Anne checked the faces of her first officer and third pilot. <em>Calm and carrying on. </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>10 minutes to KEF.</strong>
</p>
<p>Ann felt oddly serene. After Anne signed off, she had two thoughts. Thank god Anne Lister was the captain. And thank god Anne did not know she was on this flight.</p>
<p>
  <strong>8 minutes to KEF.</strong>
</p>
<p>Anne’s approach was straight on. KEF was not a hugely busy airport, but what KEF incoming traffic there was directed well out of the way.</p>
<p>Anne made course and speed changes as directed by ATC. ATC advised that KEF visibility was 30 kilometers and winds were light and variable. The third pilot reported that airline operations was busy arranging hotel and transport for the passengers and crew.</p>
<p>
  <strong>6 minutes to KEF.</strong>
</p>
<p>Anne buzzed the purser. “Ready?” she asked. “Yes, captain. Cabin is ready.” The purser sounded as if this was just another day at the office. <em>Well done</em>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>4 minutes to KEF.</strong>
</p>
<p>“From the flight deck, this is the captain. We’re on final approach to Keflavik International Airport. We’ll be on the ground shortly. We’ll be deplaning normally by jetway through the forward left door. Arrangements are being made for hotel accommodations and transport for each passenger. Customer service agents are standing by to assist. Please follow their directions once you deplane.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Wheels down at KEF.</strong>
</p>
<p>The 787 decelerated on the runway just as it always did. Anne taxied to the gate. She parked, turned off the fasten seat belt sign, and turned to the other pilots. All three of them had heard the whoops, cheers, and applause from the passengers as soon as the aircraft had stopped braking and turned onto the taxiway. Anne grinned. “This couldn’t have gone any better than it did. You both did outstanding work.”</p>
<p>Ann remained in her seat. Eventually, all the passengers behind her deplaned. She knew Anne would remain on board for a bit longer …. paperwork. She made her way to the front of the aircraft and confirmed with a flight attendant that Anne was still on the flight deck. She deplaned and waited in the boarding area.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. As Luck Would Have It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soft stuff, you know, feelings ...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anne?”</p>
<p>Anne turned around. Several seconds went by. “Good lord. Aren’t you in Seattle?”</p>
<p>“I am … I was.” Everything Ann had planned to say went <em>poof</em>!</p>
<p>Anne strode toward Ann, taking off her cap. Ann reached for Anne and buried her face in Anne’s shoulder, arms around each other. Anne felt she might cry and struggled to control herself. She’d felt jubilant a moment ago, still riding the high of the passengers’ gratitude, the camaraderie of the crew and their collective relief and pride, and now … barely able to hold it together. She whispered, “Let’s get out of here.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>“Holy Shit!!” Eve was scrambling some eggs, the morning news on in the background. Villanelle had just stepped off the treadmill in Ann’s home gym. She’d taken out her ear buds having finished her running playlist which was heavy on inspirational movie themes, e.g., <em>Rocky</em>, <em>Chariots of Fire</em>, and <em>Rudy </em>followed by national anthems, and finished off with selections from <em>ABBA Gold</em>.</p>
<p>The news reader detailed the emergency landing of a London-bound plane that departed from Seattle and lost an engine over the Atlantic. The airline had issued a statement about investigating the cause of the malfunction, extolling the professionalism of the crew … blah, blah, blah. Landing in Iceland at O’Dark Thirty had protected the passengers and crew from the media so there was no comment from anyone who’d been onboard.</p>
<p>Eve muted the news and called out, “Breakfast in 2 minutes!”</p>
<p>“You do not have to yell, Eve. I am right here.” Villanelle stepped into the kitchen and sat down in front of a mug of coffee Eve had placed there for her. Eve shut her eyes and shook her head slightly.</p>
<p>“Our hosts had a little detour to Iceland on their way to London.” Eve went on, “Their plane had an engine go tits up so they were forced to land in Reykjavik. Everybody’s fine, though.”</p>
<p>Villanelle processed the information.</p>
<p>“They are getting a romantic getaway in Iceland,” Villanelle noted. “Have you ever been to Iceland, Eve? Parts of it are very beautiful. We should go.”</p>
<p>Eve had an ongoing internal debate about whether she was a glass half empty or a glass half full person. Villanelle was a glass always threatening and sometimes spilling over the rim person. <em>One of the reasons I love her</em>.</p>
<p>Eve put a plate of food down in front of Villanelle. “I’d like to go for a walk, today. Just around the neighborhood. Fresh air. Come with me?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Eve. I am glad you want to me to go. You are not getting sick of me?”</p>
<p>Eve laughed. “That will never happen. You’re stuck with me.”</p>
<p>It was a standard issue Seattle day, overcast, a bit breezy, rain somewhere in the future, and recently in the past. They walked along in silence. Eve had her arm through Villanelle’s arm. Villanelle felt <em>good</em>. A squirrel ran across the street in front of them and up a tree. It scolded them loudly as they walked past.</p>
<p>They turned toward each other and shrugged, grinning. <em>What did <strong>we </strong>do to deserve <strong>that</strong>? </em></p>
<p>“We should make a list of places we want to go.” Eve mused.  “We may not be able to go for a while, but it would be fun to talk about, think about.”</p>
<p>Villanelle made a noncommittal noise.</p>
<p><em>Did I say something wrong? </em>“Babe, does thinking about that upset you? I’m happy to just be with you here or wherever as long as it takes. I’ve never been happier.”</p>
<p>“No, not upset. I was worried you were getting bored, but now I am not.”</p>
<p>Eve squeezed Villanelle’s arm and put her head against Villanelle for a moment. “You are not boring. Maybe someday we will be boring together. That’s okay. It’ll mean we didn’t consume each other, that we spent decades together. If that happens, I’ll be fine with a little boredom.”</p>
<p><em>Eve is imagining us together for decades,</em> Villanelle thought, <em>isn’t she?</em></p>
<p>“Do you want to be together for decades?” she asked, her voice smaller than it usually sounded.</p>
<p>Eve stopped and put her hand on Villanelle’s cheek. “No … just the rest of my life.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Ann had her arm around Anne, holding her close in their bed. When they’d arrived at the hotel, Anne called her family so they wouldn’t hear about it from the news. After that, Ann had Anne sit on the side of the bed while she undressed her. Anne had never looked so exhausted and put up no fuss as Ann untied her shoes, unbuttoned her shirt, and got her into a clean T-shirt and boxers for sleeping.</p>
<p>Ann had said, “We’ll talk tomorrow or sometime soon. I just want to be as close as I can to you.”</p>
<p>Ann woke up. It was dark. She was still spooning Anne. <em>Can I fall back asleep</em>? Ann wasn’t awake for the answer. The next time, Anne woke up first. There was some light in the window. Anne slipped out of bed. For once, she had only a hazy guess about the time of day. Her phone said it was 11:03 a.m. There was a text message about her flight out. She went to Ann’s phone … they were on the same flight … tomorrow afternoon.</p>
<p>Ann stirred. The sleepy voice Anne adored asked, “What time is it?”</p>
<p>“Almost time for lunch, darling.”</p>
<p>Ann took a deep breath and threw off the covers. “Take a quick shower with me? I’m starving.”</p>
<p>Anne was washing Ann’s hair, making sure that some of the hot water was directed at Ann, keeping her warm. “We’re on the same flight to London tomorrow afternoon. I’ll make sure we’re seated together when I call operations.”</p>
<p>“Did you make that happen or was it good luck?”</p>
<p>“Good luck,” Anne said, “which I seem to have in abundance.”</p>
<p>Anne paused. “When I saw you in the boarding area …”</p>
<p>Ann turned to face Anne, putting her palm on Anne’s cheek. “You’re allowed to be human after doing something superhuman. In the grand scheme of things, not many can do what you and your crew did yesterday. It wasn’t only <em>good luck</em>.”</p>
<p>While Ann dried her hair, Anne called airline operations. Did they want to interview her?  Was she still scheduled to fly to LAX the day after tomorrow? She knew the answers before asking the questions. No, they did not want to interview her yet, the investigation had just gotten underway, and none of the three pilots would be flying until the investigation was concluded.</p>
<p>Anne knew the investigation would clear them. They didn’t make the engine fail. They’d followed the restart checklist to the letter. Their decision making at every point was flawless. Most importantly, they’d gotten the aircraft and passengers safely on the ground. They <em>were </em>lucky at their proximity to KEF … Anne had already given a proper nod to Lady Luck for that.</p>
<p>Anne realized she owed Lady Luck for the two most consequential, wonderful events of her life. One had just occurred and the other occurred three years ago … when Ann Walker smiled at her across a room on a chilly December evening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Geology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their hotel had a lunch buffet which was really quite good. The dining area wasn’t crowded. After eating for a few moments, Anne looked up. <em>Was Ann ready to talk?</em></p>
<p>“You want to know why I was on your flight.” Not a question, a statement of fact.</p>
<p>Anne nodded.</p>
<p>“It’s simple. I want us to be together as much as possible. I want to live with you. I had to tell you . . . in person … about what I wanted to do and why. I’m ready to come home.”</p>
<p>Anne took Ann’s hand. “I can’t stand being away from you, either. It’s been harder and harder to leave you. I can’t do it anymore. I’m ready to move to Seattle.”</p>
<p>They grinned at each other.</p>
<p>“Back to the room?” Anne’s query was suggestive.</p>
<p>Ann put the Do Not Disturb placard on the doorknob and shut the door.</p>
<p>Ann faced Anne. “I’m going to ravish you and you’re going to let me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I believe I will,” Anne agreed, throwing off her clothes, willy-nilly.</p>
<p>Anne laid back on the bed with Ann straddling her waist, her hands braced on Anne’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Ann knew that Anne wanted her to take the lead. Knowing Anne wanted it this way was thrilling. Ann trailed the pad of her thumb over Anne’s lips and bent down to kiss her softly, unhurriedly. She put her mouth to Anne’s ear.</p>
<p>“I’m going to fuck you, Anne. I’m going to fuck you slowly, not let you come until you beg me. <em>Captain Lister</em> is going to beg me, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Anne moved underneath Ann. “Please … Ann, please.”</p>
<p>“Already begging and I haven’t touched you.” Ann’s next kiss began softly and went up in intensity. When Ann broke off the kiss and caught her breath, she bit Anne’s neck, moved off to Anne’s right side, and brushed her hand over Anne’s nipple, returning to it immediately and tugged on it over and over until Anne was writhing.</p>
<p>“Bring your knees up and open your legs,” Ann commanded. She reached down between Anne’s legs with her right hand and dragged two fingers between her labia … slowly. “You’re ready, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“God, yes.”</p>
<p>Anne drew in an audible breath when Ann’s three fingers pushed deep inside. Ann moved over Anne and captured Anne’s clit between her thumb and forefinger of her left hand, gently milking it. Anne’s breathing was ragged and loud. Ann began flexing her fingers inside in time with her fingers on Anne’s clit.</p>
<p>Ann knew Anne was getting close. She left her fingers on Anne’s clit, but stopped squeezing and caressing it. Her fingers kept fucking Anne, but more slowly now. “Do you want it, baby?” Ann teased her voice low. “Tell me, baby, ask me for it.”</p>
<p>“Make me come. Please … please, Ann.” Anne’s voice was choked with lust.</p>
<p>Ann resumed working on Anne’s clit, both sets of fingers in tandem. She watched Anne’s face, their eyes on each other until Anne couldn’t keep hers open. Ann looked down at her own fingers. She could see Anne’s orgasm and could feel it around her fingers. She withdrew her fingers from Anne’s clit, but stayed inside Anne.</p>
<p>After a few moments, Ann said, “I’m not done with you.” She rotated her fingers clockwise and then back, drawing a hard breath from Anne. “You just got wetter, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“You know I did.” Anne’s voice was closer to a sob than to speech.</p>
<p>“I need to taste that. I’m going to put my tongue on you, lick my fingers, keep fucking you with them, suck your clit. You’re going to have to beg very nicely this time, <em>Captain.”</em></p>
<p>Anne fell into sleep shortly after Ann had finished what she’d previewed. When Ann had slowly dragged back the hood of Anne’s clit to tongue it, and then declared she was going to bite it in a voice so low and slutty that when she did run her teeth over it, and bore down ever so slightly, Anne collapsed into orgasm.    </p>
<p>Ann snuggled back into Anne. <em>She’s going to wake up a new woman</em>, Ann thought. <em>Just in time for dinner. After that, she’s going to want to . . .  show me heaven.</em> <em>Lucky me.  </em></p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Eve was swimming laps in Ann’s heated, outdoor lap pool … naked. Villanelle had watched Eve shrug off her robe before diving in. Eve was not particularly athletic, but she <em>was </em>a powerful  swimmer. Villanelle’s skill set did not include kick turns, pushing off walls underwater, the butterfly or breast stroke … nothing of the sort.</p>
<p>If you’d asked Villanelle whether she would enjoy watching someone swim <em>before </em>she saw Eve in the pool, she would have laughed and called it boring. Now, seeing Eve’s prowess on display was mesmerizing. And hot.</p>
<p>This was a side of Eve she’d not seen before, had never even known about. It wasn’t like their time together allowed Eve to just pop off to swim. Evasion, eating, sleeping, and sex took up all their time.</p>
<p>When Eve came out in a robe and announced she was going for a swim, Villanelle just shrugged, but followed her out to the pool. She could tell Eve was naked under the robe and she wasn’t going to miss <em>that</em>.</p>
<p>Eve worked her way through all the strokes and then through them again. She finished with two impressive crawl laps.</p>
<p>Villanelle was ready with a towel and Eve’s robe.</p>
<p>“Eve, you are a beast in the pool.” The unspoken words of <em>Very hot </em>were expressed in Villanelle’s face.</p>
<p>Eve’s breathing hadn’t returned to normal and she had the towel over her face so her response to Villanelle was masked, but Eve felt it. <em>Wow, she really, really, does it for me.</em></p>
<p>Eve knew Villanelle would react this way. It was a two-fer, really … the swimming as exercise she enjoyed, maybe the only exercise she liked, and showing Villanelle something that was powerful knowing it would affect her.</p>
<p>“I need to shower, wash my hair. Join me?”</p>
<p>Villanelle was blissed out … washing Eve’s hair was better than ice cream. If she had to choose just one, it would be the former. And they weren’t done yet. After Villanelle finished washing, Eve would ask her to put in the conditioner that smelled so good. And Villanelle would inhale it whenever she could, maybe that would be in bed, and maybe soon. She thought there was a certain <em>je ne sais quoi </em>about Eve after she got out of the pool. It felt like a shift in their sexual tectonic plates. An exciting shift.</p>
<p>Eve sensed something different from Villanelle … a sweet solicitousness … or something. She knew that Villanelle had been aroused by seeing her swim. What was going on?</p>
<p>Suddenly, Eve realized that Villanelle hadn’t made a move. Villanelle <em>always </em>made a move. <em>It was her thing.</em> Sure, Eve made moves sometimes, but she usually couldn’t beat Villanelle to the punch. <em>Why wasn’t Villanelle acting on her arousal? </em></p>
<p>Villanelle was pretending not to watch Eve drying her hair. Eve was wrapped in a towel and glanced in the mirror at Villanelle <em>not </em>watching. <em>What was that expression on Villanelle’s face?</em></p>
<p>Eve shut off the hair dryer, turned toward Villanelle, and dropped her towel. Villanelle’s eyes widened, but she didn’t hop off the counter.</p>
<p>Eve walked into the bedroom. She said, over her shoulder, “Come here. Right now.”</p>
<p>Villanelle hustled into the bedroom. She was far too graceful to stumble over her feet, but she did move quickly.</p>
<p>That confirmed it for Eve. <em>She was in charge. </em>When they were first together, Eve had ceded control to Villanelle, mostly. Which made sense to Eve at the time. Now, it was usually more give and take once they’d gotten busy, but Villanelle usually made the first move. But this time she clearly wanted Eve to be <em>in charge</em>. </p>
<p><em>What do I want? </em>Eve thought. <em>What does she want? What does she want to feel?</em></p>
<p>“Take off your clothes and lay down on your stomach,” Eve demanded, softly.</p>
<p>Villanelle eagerly complied. Eve started at Villanelle’s feet and crawled up her legs and onto Villanelle’s soft back. She nudged Villanelle’s legs apart and put one of hers between.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to decide what to do to you.” Eve began stroking and kneading Villanelle’s bum. She breathed directly into Villanelle’s ear. “How will I touch you? Will I tie you up? Spank you? Fuck you in the ass? Mark you all over? So much to choose from. If I can’t make up my mind, it’ll take all night.”</p>
<p><em>Was that a whimper? </em>Eve had never heard Villanelle whimper. Eve reached between Villanelle’s legs. As she stroked Villanelle, she asked, “What did I say that made all <em>this </em>happen?”</p>
<p>“All of it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GJ canon usually has Anne as dominant. The real Anne Lister, from what I understand, was rarely--if-ever--on the receiving side in sexual encounters. I think a present-day Anne might revel in displays of sexual dominance from Ann--her most trusted partner. Surrender or submission does float some people's boats. It's not far-fetched to think a present-day Anne might be in that boat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hot in Iceland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our Ann(e)s in Iceland.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short update. Next chapter features Villaneve.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s stay here for a few days. You’re not going back to work for a few days …I’ve never been in Iceland. We could rent a car.” Ann searched Anne’s face. Anne was in the middle of drinking an Icelandic beer in the hotel dining room.</p>
<p>“Yes … let’s.”  Anne put down her glass. “I’ll cancel tomorrow’s reservations to fly to London. Shall I rebook or … shall we wing it?”</p>
<p>Ann chuckled. “First you have <em>spidey sense</em> and now you want to <em>wing it</em>? I love you, Anne Lister, you wild and crazy thing.”</p>
<p>“I’ll show you <em>wild and crazy </em>when we get back to our room.”  Anne gave Ann a goofy leer.</p>
<p>Ann rolled her eyes. “I’d like to go off the beaten path.”</p>
<p>Anne raised an eyebrow. “Have anything in mind? Operations said I won’t be flying for at least 2 weeks.”</p>
<p>Ann whipped out her tablet and pulled up the Google map of Iceland. “Let’s figure that out.”</p>
<p>Over dessert, they came up with a rough itinerary.</p>
<p>They spent the next day sight-seeing and shopping in Reykjavik. Neither was prepared for <em>off the beaten path </em>anywhere, let alone Iceland.   </p>
<p>The day after that they took a 40-minute flight to Ísafjörður, a small town in the Westfjords, picked up a rental car, and set out. They had a bag lunch whilst overlooking the ocean at the Bolungarvik Lighthouse.</p>
<p>“I meant what I said about moving back to the UK.” Ann said.</p>
<p>“I meant what I said about moving to Seattle. We just need to figure out who is moving. We can talk about what makes the most sense. Or we can talk about what we <em>really</em> want … what being together looks like.”</p>
<p>Anne went on. “I’ve asked myself do I <em>really</em> want to keep flying, and if I do, do I <em>really</em> want to keep <em>this</em> flying job? Do I want to have a job, even one I love? What if we chucked work and just did what we wanted? Whatever that was? I have a million questions, and no answers.” Anne grinned at Ann. “I’m fine with that.”</p>
<p>Ann turned toward Ann. “I don’t want to miss any more of the kids’ lives. I want to spend more time with my sister. I want to be with you as much as possible. If you want to keep flying, keep flying.” Ann’s voice lowered, “Or, don’t and be a kept woman … one who is expected to keep her mistress . . . satisfied.” Ann winked at Anne.</p>
<p>Despite Ann’s silliness, Anne shuddered a little. Ann noticed and filed that away for later.</p>
<p>That night, while Anne was brushing her teeth, Ann laid the harness and toy on the bed, lounged back on the pillows and waited. Anne’s eyes narrowed when she saw Ann and what was on display.</p>
<p>“Put it on and lay down. Do exactly as I tell you.”</p>
<p>After Anne had done <em>exactly </em>what Ann demanded, Ann straddled Anne’s face. “Get me ready.” She nodded over her shoulder. “I’m going to ride you <em>so hard</em>.”</p>
<p>Ann held onto the headboard as Anne lashed her clit. Every time Ann got close, she raised up. When she moved off Anne’s face and down her body, she left her wetness on Anne’s nipples and belly.  </p>
<p>Ann sank down, filling herself. Anne was propped up on pillows, watching.</p>
<p>Ann bent back, hands on Anne’s thighs. She rocked on Anne.</p>
<p>“Touch me … just how I like it.” Anne’s fingers found Ann’s clit. In a few seconds, Ann’s rocking got faster and harder, driving Anne deeper. Anne’s fingers stilled as Ann rode out her orgasm as if she was a slow-motion bronc rider.</p>
<p>Ann unbuckled the harness and tossed it aside. “Roll over. I’m not done with you yet.”</p>
<p>With Anne on her stomach, Ann nuzzled the back of Anne’s neck and shoulders, kissing softly. Ann’s hand smoothed over Anne’s back, down past her ass. Ann’s fingers were slippery between Anne’s legs.</p>
<p>“Lie still while I do <em>exactly </em>what I want with what belongs to me.” Ann’s voice was low and firm.</p>
<p>Later, Anne laid on her side next to Ann, her head on Ann’s chest, Ann’s arm wrapped around her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Penny for your thoughts.” Ann said.</p>
<p>Anne kissed Ann’s shoulder. “I was thinking that until you, I’d never lain in anyone’s arms. It was <em>always</em> the other way round.”</p>
<p>Ann was not necessarily surprised. She knew that Anne had been with more than a handful of other women, but she didn’t know anything about how they’d been with each other—in bed. Ann didn’t really want details and Anne didn’t volunteer.</p>
<p>But given how they’d been at the beginning and how long it had taken for Anne to show facets of herself—well, it wasn’t surprising. Ann now knew Anne loved being in charge … except when she didn’t.  </p>
<p>Ann kissed the top of Anne’s head and tightened her arm around Anne. “Lucky me.”</p>
<p>“And me.” Anne murmured as she burrowed further into Ann’s shoulder.</p>
<p>They spent the next 5 days driving the fjords, hiking to waterfalls, lounging in geothermal pools, and having sex. When they settled in on their flight to London, with a glass of champagne, Ann got a bit excited. “I just thought of something …. I think I’ll offer my Seattle house to Vanya and Ellen as a long-term housesitting gig. I don’t want it to sit empty, I guess, and I’m not sure I want to sell it. If they want to stay in Seattle, that is.”</p>
<p>“Your house, darling. Do whatever you want.” Anne brushed her hand over Ann’s cheek and took Ann’s right hand and brought it to her lips, kissing the wrist. She closed her eyes and shivered—so quickly Ann almost missed it. Ann’s eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“Are you thinking about what I think you’re thinking about?” <em>Last night when you had me on my knees, you were deep inside me and you wouldn’t let me come until I begged you?</em></p>
<p>Anne gave Ann a wink and shifted a bit in her seat. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hot Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zero Plot. One hundred percent NSFW.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve was toying with Villanelle … <em>again. </em>She hadn’t even bothered to put on the towel before walking, slowly, slowly, slowly to the lap pool. The towel was draped over her shoulder and wasn’t covering much of anything, except one breast and part of her back … not the shoulder with the scar, either. The scar is uncovered as is Eve’s scrumptious ass.</p><p>Then, there’s that look Eve sent in Villanelle’s direction … just before Eve dove into the pool.</p><p>Eve went through her routine. Villanelle was holding her towel when she pushed up out of the pool in one seamless move. <em>Did she just push up and land on her feet? How hot was that?</em></p><p>“Thank you,” Eve said, toweling her face and hair, before wrapping it around. “Coming?” she asked Villanelle, too innocently for it to be innocent.</p><p>“First things first … wash my hair,” Eve softly demanded in Villanelle’s ear as they stood in the warm spray. Eve had realized the erotic power in this act a while back and enjoyed wielding it, just as much as Villanelle enjoyed the act itself. Because Eve didn’t hold back when it came to nonverbally communicating how divine Villanelle’s hands felt in her hair, on her scalp, all of it. Knowing that Villanelle was getting aroused … this was known as a <em>win-win</em>, wasn’t it?</p><p>Villanelle moved on to bathe Eve, using her hands to smooth body wash all over Eve. Villanelle’s hands were firm, but not harsh. Watching them made Eve’s stomach flutter. Villanelle interrupted Eve’s reverie. “May I?” Eve was standing directly in the spray. Villanelle was standing at a 90 degree angle with her lips near Eve’s ear. Eve answered by adjusting her stance. Villanelle applied body wash to her right hand and reached between Eve’s legs.</p><p>
  <em>How am I still upright? Oh god, now she’s turning me around to wash my ass … dear god. </em>
</p><p>“Bend over a little. Maybe hold onto the grab bar.” Villanelle licked water off Eve’s ear lobe. Eve couldn’t see what Villanelle was doing, but she didn’t have to see. <em>She felt. </em>Villanelle was not-quite scrubbing, but definitely washing, between Eve’s cheeks with a washcloth. Eve tried very hard to live in that moment, but part of her brain was anticipating <em>the near future</em> and <em>the near future after that. </em>The near future arrived as Villanelle’s fingers sluiced body wash between her legs, thoroughly, and then used the handheld spray wand to rinse, holding her labia and then her cheeks apart. <em>Good idea, holding on to the grab bar. </em>Finally, Villanelle held the spray above Eve’s clit for a few moments and made no pretense of rinsing. Eve was still bent over when Villanelle wrapped a huge bath towel around her, picked her up, and carried her to their bed.</p><p>Villanelle was on top of Eve, their skin still wet, her breath hot in Eve’s ear. “I want to rim you, Eve. Bite your breasts. Suck on your neck. And fuck you so good that if you try to stand up after, your legs will be too shaky. How does that sound … Eve?”</p><p>Eve turned her head to meet Villanelle’s lips. Her kiss was her answer.</p><p>The next morning, Eve was alone in the shower, Villanelle still in bed. Eve had seen her neck and her breasts in the mirror and had taken a deep breath with the memory of Villanelle’s mouth <em>everywhere </em>…Villanelle pinning her hands down while Eve moved beneath her, saying Villanelle’s name again and again, as Villanelle’s lips and teeth marked her—just shy of fiercely—just the right equation of agony and ecstasy. Villanelle had said nothing, her eyes possessive when Eve’s caught hers. Eve’s eyes said only <em>yes, yes, yes. </em> </p><p>Eve had her back to the spray, remembering Villanelle turning her over onto her knees, then her hands, spreading her, tongue slowly making her witless. Eve had come quickly when Villanelle’s fingers dragged through her labia and up to her clit, but the orgasm pounded on and into another before Eve sank down onto the bed, Villanelle partially on top with her lips on Eve’s scar, and then her voice asking. <em>Do you know how much I love you, Eve? Do you know what this does to me? Do you know what you mean to me?</em></p><p>By the time Villanelle slid off Eve’s back to finish her bedtime routine in the bathroom, Eve was unconscious.</p><p><em>Is there something greater than being in love</em>? Eve wondered and then shook her head slightly, smiling. <em>God, I’m a dope. </em></p><p>“May I join you?” Villanelle asked. Eve opened her eyes, stepping aside to make room. Eve grabbed a washcloth and gently scrubbed Villanelle’s back. Eve suspected that no one had ever bathed Villanelle with tenderness. There was no point in asking—how she touched Villanelle would be the same regardless. Villanelle’s face was blissful. Eve didn’t want this experience to drift from tender to sexual, so she didn’t reach between Villanelle’s legs.</p><p>“May I wash your hair?” Eve asked. Villanelle sat down on the built-in shower bench—Eve couldn’t reach her head comfortably if she was on her feet. Eve massaged the shampoo into Villanelle’s hair. Villanelle’s head tilted back toward Eve—eyes closed. After Eve rinsed out the conditioner, she made to leave the shower. Villanelle put her hand around Eve’s wrist as she stood up.</p><p>“I think you forgot something.” She brought Eve’s hand to her pubic mound and handed Eve the body wash. <em>Eve wondered if this woman was proof there was a god. </em></p><p><em>Or proof there was a devil. </em>Eve’s hands were on Villanelle’s ass as her nose bumped Villanelle’s clit intermittently. Villanelle had a hand on the headboard and one in Eve’s hair, moving her torso back and forth.</p><p>Eve began teasing Villanelle’s opening with a thumb, before pushing it in, angling toward the front of Villanelle’s vagina. She moved the thumb firmly back and forth against the front wall, syncing up the rhythm of her tongue on Villanelle with the movement of her thumb. But, going slowly…trying to draw it out. Villanelle held back as long as she could. Then she allowed herself to think <em>I’m going to come in Eve’s mouth </em>and that was enough.</p><p>Villanelle laid in Eve’s arms, both of them dozing. Hunger chased them from bed and into the kitchen. Eve looked at the clock and laughed. “Lunch for lunch or breakfast for lunch?” she asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. On Campus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Villanelle takes a tentative step toward a future she never imagined.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve and Villanelle were meandering around the campus of Ann’s alma mater. It was the rarest of things, a warm May day in Seattle—a perfect 71º.</p><p>“Is this a big university?” Villanelle asked.</p><p>“I think so,” Eve replied, opening Wikipedia on her phone. “Over 47,000 students. So, yeah, this is a big university. Why did you ask?”</p><p>Villanelle shrugged. Eve caught her attempt at looking disinterested.</p><p>“Do you remember what I said when we were dancing? About what I could have been if I never killed for them?”</p><p>Eve nodded.</p><p>Villanelle shook her head slightly and closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breath and exhaled. Eve put her hand in Villanelle’s as they walked—something they’d never done. Villanelle did not pull away.</p><p>“I’m listening,” Eve said.</p><p>“What are the 47,000 doing? Why are they doing it?”</p><p>“Are you asking about them or are you asking about you?”</p><p>“Maybe both.”</p><p>“What do you feel like when you see all these students?”</p><p>Villanelle said nothing, but Eve could tell she was thinking.</p><p>“It does not feel good . . . I am not sure why.”</p><p>“I’m listening,” Eve said again.</p><p>“I do not like to think about why I do not feel good.”</p><p>“Nobody does. You don’t have to, but if you want to talk about it, I’m here.”</p><p>They walked on, neither speaking, holding hands.</p><p>Without looking at Eve, Villanelle said, “I am afraid it is too late for me.”</p><p><em>Be careful, Eve thought. </em>“Too late for what?”</p><p>“To be one of them.”</p><p>“Why couldn’t you be one of them?”</p><p>“I have no idea how to begin, what to do, what to study. I never imagined myself . . . in some place like this.”</p><p>Eve knew Villanelle was accustomed to being very good at everything she did. In this moment, she saw thousands of students who had gotten this far, but she had no idea how they got there or how she could emulate them.</p><p>“You have this kind of education.” Villanelle went on.</p><p>Eve nodded. “I do.”</p><p>“Are you glad you have it?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Did you enjoy getting it?</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Villanelle bobbed her head back and forth, up and down.</p><p>“If I wanted to do this, could you help me figure out how?”</p><p>“I could and I would.” Eve answered.</p><p>Their stroll had delivered them past the football and softball stadiums to the university’s shellhouse. Eve had briefly explained the function of the stadiums and the games played there.  Three groups of women came out carrying shells, put them in, and rowed out onto the lake.</p><p>Villanelle’s expression was inscrutable.</p><p> “Why do these students want to play these games?”</p><p>Eve said, “Let’s go watch the softball game. Maybe that will help.”</p><p>Eve and Villanelle sat along the first baseline, eating hot dogs and drinking Cokes. Eve had known that getting snacks would help endear the sport to Villanelle. The student band playing helped, too. Eve wasn’t surprised when Villanelle jumped up to yell and applaud when the home team’s shortstop hustled a throw to first to get the runner. She jumped up for the final time when the home team’s catcher parked a two-run bomb over the left field fence to win the game. And, watched as the catcher got mobbed by her teammates. She also noticed the losing team as all the players exchanged post-game high fives. The stadium emptied around them.</p><p>“Eve, you are so smart. Showing works better than telling.” Villanelle waved the game schedule she’d picked up. “Can we come see them again?”</p><p>As they walked back toward Ann’s house, Villanelle asked, "Did you ever play games with other students?” </p><p>“I was on the swim team in high school,” Eve smiled, remembering.</p><p>“I do not know how to swim.”</p><p>“Would you like to learn? I taught swimming at the Y.”</p><p>Villanelle looked mystified. “What is the Y?”</p><p>“The Y is short for the Young Men’s Christian Association also called the YMCA.” Villanelle thought <em>there is so much I do not know. </em>“In the U.S. it’s an organization anyone can join. You don’t have to be a young man or a Christian. Most YMCAs have a building that has gymnasiums for playing sports like basketball as well a swimming pool. There are teams for kids, swimming lessons, programs for kids, and usually there are exercise machines, like treadmills.”</p><p>“You can teach me swimming, Eve, but how will I pay you?” Villanelle said, innocently.</p><p>“I’ll think of something,” Eve deadpanned.</p><p>“Will I need a swimsuit for these lessons? I do not have one—I may have to be nude.”</p><p>“If you want to have any chance of actually learning to swim, then, yes, you’ll need a swimsuit. If you only want sex in the pool, just say so.”</p><p>“Maybe both?”</p><p>Eve rolled her eyes. <em>Of</em><em> course, both. </em>Something occurred to Eve. How was it possible that Villanelle hadn’t learned to swim? What if she had needed to escape by leaping into water? Wouldn’t Dasha have trained her to swim, just in case?</p><p>She looked at Villanelle with a mix of skepticism and hope. “I know how you love teasing me. Do you really not know how to swim? At some point, are you going to just dive in, swim like a dolphin, and then laugh like a maniac?”</p><p>“I <em>do</em> like teasing you,” Villanelle said matter-of-factly, then more seriously. “But I was not joking about learning to swim. You are the only person I would let teach me. You are the only person I would tell that I couldn’t do something.”  </p><p>“You’re very good at so many things, including the most important.” </p><p>Villanelle quirked an eyebrow. She was about to say “I’m very good at sex—the most important” but sensed Eve was saying something hard for her to say.</p><p>“What is the most important Eve?” she asked, softly.</p><p>Eve stopped walking. Villanelle stopped. Eve turned to face Villanelle. “It’s not really a thing—it’s that you love me.”</p><p>Eve took Villanelle’s hands, held them out to the side and stepped into her arms, her head against Villanelle’s shoulder.  “Better than anyone ever has or ever will.” Villanelle’s face was against Eve’s hair, hair that smelled like the sun, the breeze, like life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Adrenalin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve noticed it first. The chef’s white SUV in front of Ann’s house. They’d just rounded a corner, on foot. Eve touched Villanelle’s arm, bringing her to a stop. Eve nodded toward the car.</p><p>“I thought she was coming tomorrow,” Eve said. “Wouldn’t Ann have let us know if she changed the day?”</p><p>“Let’s go,” Villanelle said as they took two steps back, turned, and walked away, not quite briskly. Villanelle kicked herself internally that Eve noticed the car first. She surveyed their surroundings, saw nothing amiss.</p><p>“We get someplace safer and figure out what to do.”</p><p>“Right,” Eve said, her voice affected by her pounding heart.</p><p>Villanelle was mentally ticking off possible escape routes as she looked down the street. They were now only five minutes away from a good-sized grocery store in a retail area. Three minutes later and still nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There would be traffic near the stores making it more difficult to spot bad guys—or girls—Villanelle thought. <em>I used to count on people never thinking the bad guy could be a girl.</em></p><p>Two minutes later, they were in the paper towel aisle. Villanelle noticed that this aisle always had the fewest customers in larger grocery stores.</p><p>“What do we do?” she asked Eve.</p><p>“We have choices, but the best one, I think is to call Ann’s security and have them clear the house. While they’re on the way, we call Ann and let her know what’s going on. It’s the middle of the night in Britain, but if we call security, we have to let her know we did and why.”</p><p>Villanelle nodded. Both phones Ann had given them would show up as belonging to Ann so Eve knew the call to Ann’s security team would be answered. It was. James, Ann’s local security boss, said he and three colleagues would be at the house in under 15 minutes. He “suggested” they stay away for now.</p><p>Eve next punched Ann’s contact and waited.</p><p>Ann’s “hello” was a little sleepy.</p><p>Eve was calmer now. She told Ann about the car, the wrong date, and the call to security.</p><p>“This is not her ordinary day to come,” Ann confirmed. “You’re safe?”</p><p>“Yes, we are. We’re hiding out in the paper products aisle at Safeway,” Eve said.</p><p>Ann chuckled a bit. “I’m calling James. I’ll be in his earpiece as they check the house. I’ll call you back.”</p><p>“Ann, wait … are <em>you</em> some place safe?”</p><p>Ann thought for a moment. If this <em>was </em>something, she didn’t know if the target was <em>her </em>or her houseguests. She considered her current circumstances. She was in their bed, in their London apartment, with Anne sitting up beside her.</p><p>“Yes, I’m safe,” she answered and hung up.</p><p>“Anne, darling, call our security and get them here <em>now,</em>” Ann said as she called James. “And please check the lobby cam.”</p><p>Anne threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, opened her bedside table, and shoved her H&amp;K into her waist at the back. She called Ann’s security. At this hour, they said they’d be onsite in five minutes. </p><p>The lobby cam showed the night security staff on duty. Anne called down to the lobby. The staffer didn’t answer the phone, didn’t even appear to know the phone was ringing according to the camera. <em>Not good. </em></p><p>There was a camera on the corridor outside Ann’s apartment not connected to anything but a wireless feed to a screen in Ann’s apartment. She looked at the screen. The corridor was empty, but Anne was not completely reassured.</p><p>Anne went back to the bedroom. She told Ann what she’d seen on the lobbycam and said, “Shall we go?”</p><p>Ann nodded. She’d put on clothes and shoved her own H&amp;K into her waistband. Ann pressed a button at the back of the headboard. A panel opened, revealing a spiral staircase. Ann called James back and said she would be out of pocket and would call him back. Ann next sent a prearranged text to her London security team. <em>In for the night. Will check in tomorrow.</em></p><p>Then she turned her phone off.</p><p>“Down, I think,” Ann said.</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>Anne grabbed a backpack from the closet and followed Ann into the stairwell. Ann pressed a button and the panel closed. Anne first handed Ann a respirator and then night vision goggles. Anne put her own gear on. They quickly donned ballistic vests. Anne started down the stairs; Ann followed.</p><p>Ann’s company had built the apartment building; this stairwell didn’t appear on any building plans or permits. Not even her security team knew it existed. All the text told them was that Ann was no longer in the apartment.</p><p>There was an exit on every floor from the stairwell. Below the regular parking garage, not accessible from the elevator or from any other building stairwell was another floor. They decided to exit the stairwell there. Anne shut off the dim light in the stairwell before pressing the button which soundlessly slid open a panel. Both stood inside the stairwell, listening, for several minutes—hidden in absolute darkness. Neither heard a sound.</p><p>Anne drew her weapon and dropped into a walking crouch as she left the stairwell. She swept the space and saw nothing. She motioned Ann to follow. Both women’s eyes swept the space again slowly, listening carefully. Anne reached back and touched Ann twice. They sprinted toward one of the three exits that Anne’s touch indicated she’d selected. Both had done this drill <em>a lot. </em>Together and alone. Anne thought randomly about an annoying flight instructor who was fond of intoning: <em>Those who fail to plan, plan to fail. </em></p><p>The exit panel door opened soundlessly to a tunnel to the parking garage of the building next door. Before entering, they stopped and listened. Nothing. Moments later they were seated in a Tesla SUV. Anne was in the driver’s seat. She started the car and pushed the remote to open the large garage door. Just a moment before the door was open wide enough, Anne pressed the accelerator and the Tesla leapt forward in near silence, leaving the building with roughly ten centimeters between its roof and the bottom of the garage door to spare.</p><p>“Bond  .. James Bond.” Anne said cheekily. Their route took them away from the apartment building.</p><p>Ann called her local security team manager. The jocular way her manager answered the phone was a good sign. It turned out that the night security staffer was entertaining a girlfriend in the security office and had somehow programmed the video feed to show footage from earlier in the evening. The night staffer and girlfriend had been escorted from the building and a full sweep of the premises was underway.</p><p>Ann was relieved, amused, and furious all at once. She next called James. Her chef had decided, on her own, to come a day earlier without bothering to check in. This time, Ann was just relieved and furious. She told James to toss the chef out and deactivate her access code.</p><p>Finally, she called Eve. “Still hiding out at the Safeway?”</p><p>“Technically, we’re hiding out in the Starbucks inside Safeway. I needed a double latte.”</p><p>Ann explained the chef’s blunder. “It should be fine to return in about thirty minutes,” she said. “And don’t apologize,” she continued, cutting off Eve’s next thought. “You couldn’t have known what was going on and made absolutely the right decision. I’m firm on this point.”</p><p>Ann said she’d be back in Seattle in a few days and promised to give a head’s up before returning. After a bit more chatting, they were done.</p><p>Ann turned to Anne, now grinning. “Well, that was an intercontinental clusterfuck."</p><p>Anne laughed. "Agreed."</p><p>Ann's stomach growled. "I'm starving, let's get breakfast. Can we?” </p><p>Anne reached for Ann's hand, kissed her wrist, and took a quick left into an all-night diner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Favorite Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoilers for the film D.E.B.S. If you haven't already seen this movie, why not? </p><p>There is some NSFW stuff and soft Villaneve stuff, too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m completely knackered.” Ann got into bed and scooted into Anne’s embrace.</p><p>“As am I. That was bonkers.” They both yawned at the same time.</p><p>“I love you, James Bond.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Mrs. Peel.”</p><p>Anne kissed the top of Ann’s head. Ann took Anne’s hand and kissed her knuckles before returning it to her waist and snuggling closer.</p><p>
  <em>Four hours later</em>
</p><p>Anne heard Ann on the phone as she got out of the shower. Ann was filling James in on what went on in London. While it seemed like the two cockups were likely just that, Ann knew there <em>might</em> be something else. She instructed James to look into it.</p><p>“Do you know how hot you are when you’re in charge?” Anne asked.</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>Anne dropped her towel. “Beyond hot, actually.”</p><p>Ordinarily, Anne might’ve picked Ann up and carried her to bed. Instead, Ann went to the foot of the bed, crooked her finger at Anne, “Come here, baby. On your stomach.”</p><p>This was a side of Anne Lister she’d never shown anyone else. Hell, even Anne didn’t know she had this side until two years into her relationship with Ann. Something just clicked once when Ann half-playfully, half-seriously, softly demanded Anne submit. Anne didn’t take it as a joke. She simply inquired, “Are you serious?” Anne’s expression said Ann could be serious <em>if Ann wanted.</em> It wasn’t lost on Ann that it was precisely their relationship that allowed these desires to emerge, and bring them joy.</p><p>Anne Lister’s back, her shoulders, ass, long legs—god, she was magnificent. She was waiting, face down in their bed, legs spread just enough to be provocative. Ann shook herself out of her erotic reverie and draped herself over Anne, lips on her shoulders and neck, hot and wet at first, then nipping as she raised herself above Anne to toy aimlessly between Anne’s legs. Anne Lister didn’t <em>squirm, </em>of course, but she did <em>move. </em>And the sounds she made … <em> Fuck, Ann thought. Jesus Fucking Christ.  </em></p><p>Ann’s nips became sharper because she knew what Anne’s reaction would be—coupled with attention to Anne’s clit and teasing around her vagina—Anne’s breathing would become more labored. She would open her thighs wider.</p><p><em>She doesn’t have to say a word, </em>Ann thought.</p><p>“Do you want me, baby?” she breathed in Anne’s ear, barely entering Anne with three fingers. “Do you want this … <em>Anne</em>?”</p><p>“You know I do.” Anne’s voice throbbed with the lust Ann felt on her hand.</p><p>Ann sat back and slowly fucked Anne, left hand firmly on the small of Anne’s back, one knee between Anne’s thighs.</p><p>Anne propped herself up on her elbows, head down, her breathing shallow and fast.</p><p>“Are you mine?” Ann’s low voice demanded an answer, left hand moving to Anne’s clit.</p><p>“Yes,” Anne’s voice was raspy.</p><p> “Show me.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Anne’s arm was around Ann’s waist. They’d dozed afterward, but Ann was now wide awake. She’d asked James to do <em>something, </em>but maddeningly she wasn’t able to be specific about what that should be. <em>When is the best time to go after someone? Right after they’ve breathed a sigh of relief. What had they just done if not breathed a sigh of relief?</em></p><p>Ann got out of bed and went to check the lobbycam. Everything looked fine. She called the lobby and security answered immediately. Anne had thrown on a robe and followed her.</p><p>“Anything on the radar?”</p><p>“No, mum.”</p><p>“If there’s so much as a blip, even if you think it’s a ghost, call me immediately.”</p><p>“Yes, mum.”</p><p>Next Ann called Eve.</p><p>“I’ll get right to the point,” Ann said. “I didn’t tell you that something happened here.” She went on to describe the event in her apartment lobby. “It’s occurred to me that these innocuous events may not have been innocuous.” Ann paused.</p><p>“You’re on speaker,” Eve said, “so we both heard. Let’s say your chef was up to something. Is there something she could do to mess with security here? If your security is intact, this house is a fortress.”</p><p>“The system tracks where anyone has been in the house, but I can’t access that information from here. Remember, the system isn’t connected to anything. I have to be in the house, so when I am the system will tell me when and <em>where</em> she was in the house. It will also let me know if there’s been any tampering.”</p><p>“Understood,” Eve said. “Can your local security come here and check for you?”</p><p>“No, but not to worry. We keep an apartment at the Four Seasons downtown. I’ll text you the details. Head down there for a few days until I get back. Make yourselves at home and enjoy. Sound like a plan?”</p><p>Eve laughed. “Better than a plan. Sounds amazing.” Villanelle was grinning ear-to-ear.</p><p>*****</p><p>“You have embraced the luxury lifestyle, Eve. I am proud of you,” Villanelle said as they watched the sun set over Elliott Bay from Ann’s apartment.</p><p>Eve was lying on the living room sofa with her back against Villanelle’s front—both in fluffy robes. She reached back to <em>tink</em> her champagne flute against Villanelle’s. They snuggled until the sky lost its color.</p><p>“Movie tonight?” Eve asked.</p><p>“Yes! You can pick, Eve.”</p><p>Eve chuckled, “So long as you can say no to my choice, right?”</p><p>“Would you want me to watch something I do not enjoy?” Villanelle asked with unfeigned seriousness.</p><p>Eve reached for the remote. <em>Villanelle had a point. </em></p><p>Eve had been reading up on lesbian films. She thought <em>here goes </em>and cued up <em>D.E.B.S.</em> “Give this a few minutes and see if you like it.”</p><p>They’d laughed their way through the movie.</p><p>“What was your favorite part, Eve?”</p><p>“I loved how they whipped out those giant, ridiculous guns from <em>nowhere</em>. The Russian assassin was fun, too. She just wanted love. Sound familiar?” Eve teased. “What was your favorite part?”</p><p>“My favorite part is that they lived, how do you say this? Gladly forever?”</p><p>“Happily ever after,” Eve corrected gently. She took Villanelle’s hands in hers and kissed them softly. “Just like us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. To Make You Feel My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short chapter. I'm feeling hopeful for the first time in a long time and it's reflected here. The world is still a COVID mess, the U.S. continues to be wracked with endemic, entrenched, violent white supremacy, BUT there is hope.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The next morning</em>
</p>
<p>Eve, wrapped only in a throw, took in the rainy Seattle morning from the floor to ceiling windows in their bedroom. The rain had arrived in the wee hours. She felt contemplative. Her brain wasn’t running at 100 mph. She wasn’t perseverating about anything. She wasn’t worrying. Instead, her mind was wandering. She looked over her shoulder at a still-sleeping Villanelle, thinking back to a few hours before.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>They’d been awakened by the wind driving the rain into the bedroom’s windows. Eve rolled over to face Villanelle and kissed her, pressing Villanelle gently onto her back, and moving on top. Villanelle’s hands cupped Eve’s ass as she spread her legs—their eyes on each other.</p>
<p>“What is it, Eve?” Villanelle whispered, sensing <em>something </em>from Eve.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to find the words … to tell you, so you know ….” Eve tapered off. “Not just what I’ve already said … “</p>
<p>Villanelle’s hands came up to cradle Eve’s head. “I <em>know</em>, Eve. I know.”   </p>
<p>“Do you feel it, too?” Eve put her palm on Villanelle’s heart.</p>
<p>Villanelle covered Eve’s hand with her own and nodded. “<em>Je le sens,</em>” she said. “<em>Toujours.</em>”</p>
<p>Eve smiled and kissed Villanelle’s hand. “Oh, Tish … that’s French.”</p>
<p>Villanelle raised her right eyebrow and asked, seductively, “Are you my unhinged demon?”</p>
<p>“Always,” Eve replied.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Eve felt converging emotions as she watched Villanelle sleep … a fierce protectiveness, tenderness, lust, passion, joy, and occasional exasperation. Eve knew she’d never felt this way about another human being. She turned back to the rainy scene outside. <em>She loved and was loved. She knew and was known. </em></p>
<p>She heard Villanelle get up and walk to the window, stopping behind her. She knew Villanelle was naked, so she took the throw, put it around Villanelle, and stepped back into Villanelle’s arms which wrapped around her. Villanelle’s rested her chin gently on Eve’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“How are you?” Eve asked, remembering Villanelle’s desultory response to the same question at the ball room.</p>
<p>Villanelle didn’t answer, at first. Eve waited.</p>
<p>“I am … content. Happy, even.” Her voice was soft, bemused. Like she was tasting something new, something unexpected, <em>something good</em>.</p>
<p>Eve closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, a Mona Lisa smile on her face. Villanelle’s arms tightened around Eve a little. They watched a container ship steam north out of Puget Sound on its way to the Pacific. The rain continued to fall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je le sens = I feel it.</p>
<p>Toujours = Always. </p>
<p>I know I recommended D.E.B.S. in the last post and continue my movie-recommending ways again. If you've not see The Addams Family (1991), you really should. The short clip from the film below showcases the brilliance of Anjelica Huston.</p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8t9fxjMvJA0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Plot Thickens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Name of the chapter says it all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ann was reviewing the security data in her house. She’d flown in from London that morning with the company’s UK security chief, Catherine—her cousin—a former Scotland Yard DCI. Anne, too, had left London that morning piloting a flight to Mumbai.</p><p>James had picked them up at SeaTac. Villanelle and Eve were still (happily) downtown.</p><p>Ann’s ex-chef had not known that her movements inside the house would be digitally memorialized. Ann began her data review in her home office three months before the incident that resulted in the chef’s termination. All was as it should be until the day that Ann had taken Anne and her guests to Mt. Rainier.</p><p>Ann removed the system’s hard drive and grabbed her unpacked bag. James and Catherine were waiting in the kitchen.</p><p>“We’re leaving,” she said. They nodded. Ann got into the back seat.</p><p>“To the office, please,” Ann said. Next, she called Eve. Eve and Villanelle were in the Four Seasons lobby, about to go out.</p><p>“It’s Ann,” Eve said when she saw the incoming number. Their conversation was brief.</p><p>Villanelle watched as Eve’s expression grew more serious.</p><p>“Back to the apartment.”</p><p>Villanelle looked around the lobby. Nothing.</p><p>Neither said anything until they were back in the apartment behind its closed, locked door.</p><p>Villanelle looked at Eve, expectantly.</p><p>“Ann said her ex-chef may have been … well, Ann isn’t sure yet, but the day we all went to Mt. Rainier something happened … maybe. Ann’s investigating further. She’ll get back to us.”</p><p>“Is it about us?” Villanelle asked.</p><p>“No, Ann doesn’t think so.”</p><p>Villanelle lowered the blinds on all the apartment’s windows. Eve pressed a button next to the door and a separate barrier silently slid into place.</p><p>“If the chef is a bad guy, she may know about us—not everything, probably, but <em>something</em>. Ann wanted us to be safe,” Eve relayed.</p><p>“Eve, the chef has not been at Ann’s house since that day we all went to the Mountain until yesterday which was the wrong day for her to come.”</p><p>Eve called Ann.</p><p>“You may have already realized this, but your chef was in your house the day we all went to Rainier and then not again until yesterday,” she said.</p><p>“I hadn’t gotten there yet, but you’re right. Thanks.” Ann ended the call.</p><p>
  <em>Earlier that day on the flight from LHR-SEA</em>
</p><p>“What do you think is going on, Ann?” Catherine asked. All Ann had said when she asked Catherine to accompany her is that she needed someone she could absolutely trust. They were now seated side-by-side on their flight. “I know you’re worried,” she continued.</p><p>“You know that I was on the plane that lost an engine where Anne was the captain.” Catherine nodded.</p><p>“And you know Anne must’ve flown into Seattle a few days before.”</p><p>“Sure, makes sense,” Catherine said.</p><p>“What you don’t know is that Anne sort of rescued two women on the inbound flight from London and they ended up staying at the house. Also, you don’t know I got on Anne’s Seattle-London flight as a spur-of-the-moment thing.” Ann paused, “which meant I left the women at the house alone.”</p><p>Catherine cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.</p><p>“They’re the ones who called to let me know that my ex-chef was at the house a day early—something she had never done before and knew she shouldn’t do without telling me. They’d been out of the house and when they got back, they saw she was there. They backed off, called James, and called me.” Ann drank some water.  “And that thing happened in London,” Ann trailed off.</p><p>“A bunch of unconnected things that might be connected, right?” Catherine asked.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Tell me more about the two women.”</p><p>“I will but withhold judgment until you meet them. Okay?”</p><p>
  <em>Ann’s office</em>
</p><p>Ann, James, and Catherine were seated in Ann’s office.</p><p>Ann pulled up the data from four weeks earlier and worked forward. James and Catherine watched the screen as she narrated. The chef had come twice a week which was standard. She entered through the front door, went to the kitchen, and repeated that two or three times as she brought in food. For the next four hours or so, she was in the kitchen, the pantry, or the powder room near the front door until she left.</p><p>That changed the day they all had gone to Rainier. That day, the chef had been in nearly every room, including Eve and Villanelle’s. Ann’s home office was locked, as was her bedroom. She and Anne were the only people who had access. While the chef couldn’t get into either of those rooms, she’d stood outside both for a few moments. She had also stood outside the inside door to the garage but hadn’t gained entry. Only Anne or Ann had access in or out.</p><p>The day of her recent unscheduled visit, the chef entered the house. She didn’t go to the kitchen or pantry. She went to other rooms, then the living room.</p><p> “James, please find my ex-chef as soon as possible. Also, arrange for Stuart to meet me and Catherine at my house in two hours. Tell him to bring all his gear. Think back, when you got to my house the other day, did you surprise her? Announce yourselves?”</p><p>“No, we didn’t. She was in the living room, sitting on the sofa with a magazine. I thought she was just taking a break.”</p><p>“How was her demeanor?”</p><p>“Normal.”</p><p><em>Break my ass, </em>Ann thought<em>. </em></p><p>“Let <em>me</em> know when you’ve found her. Don’t let <em>her</em> know, though. I want her watched—continuously. Go over her financials, hack her iCloud, whatever it takes … .”</p><p>James left Ann’s office.</p><p>
  <em>Ann’s apartment</em>
</p><p>Eve had noticed a jigsaw puzzle of the Seattle skyline with Mt. Rainier looming over the city on a shelf in the bedroom closet. She retrieved it and set the box on the dining table.</p><p>“Let’s work this puzzle. You can get started while I make lunch …. Don’t look at me like that.” Villanelle’s expression had become doubtful at the mention of food prep. “I can warm up soup, slice bread …” Villanelle cracked a grin … “You are so fun to tease, Eve. I can do it without saying a word.”</p><p>“Asshole,” Eve chuckled, shaking her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Plot Thickens Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ann and Catherine were on their way to Ann’s house when James called.</p><p>“We’ve located the chef. She’s just going into a restaurant.”</p><p>“Alone?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Find out if she’s meeting someone. If she is, text me a photo of the person she’s meeting immediately. Also watch to see if she gives anything to the person she’s meeting or if the person gives her anything. Get photos of everything.”</p><p>“Don’t say anything when we go into the house,” Catherine advised. “It could be bugged.”</p><p>Ann nodded. “We’re not going in. We’ll wait for Stuart to do his search. I’ll have him FaceTime that search to us out here.”</p><p>“Good call,” Catherine approved.</p><p>They parked in front of the house. Stuart got out of his SUV, opened the hatch, and took out an equipment case.</p><p>“Thanks for coming, Stuart,” Ann said. “This is Catherine, head of the company’s UK security.”</p><p>Everyone shook hands.</p><p>Catherine got to the point. “There may be bugs or listening devices planted in the house. I don’t know if they’re transmitting or voice activated. We’d like you to sweep for anything transmitting first. If you don’t find anything, please come back out and we’ll figure out where to go from there. Ann and I are staying outside, but please take this iPad and FaceTime your search to us. Please don’t speak when you’re inside—there could be transmitters.”</p><p>“Questions?” Ann asked.</p><p>Stuart shook his head. Ann let him into the house and temporarily disarmed the system.</p><p>Ann returned to the car and Catherine angled their tablet so they could both watch Stuart’s search.</p><p>Eventually, Stuart finished up and came out to their car.</p><p>“Nothing is being transmitted. Doesn’t mean there weren’t transmitters at one time, but there aren’t any now. What’s next?”</p><p>“Am I right that there could be voice activated devices—devices that don’t transmit? And cameras that capture video and don’t transmit?” Catherine asked.</p><p>Stuart nodded. “You’re going to ask how we find those, aren’t you?”</p><p>Catherine said, “I already know. We find those the low-tech way—we look for them.”</p><p>Ann asked, “Can you get Sammi to help you?”</p><p>“I was just going to suggest calling her,” Stuart said.</p><p>“Good. I’m going to secure the house. We’ll meet back here tomorrow at 10 in the morning—does that work for you?”</p><p>Stuart nodded, “Works for me. Pretty sure Sammi will be up for this.” He grinned like a kid anticipating a really cool scavenger hunt.</p><p>Then, Ann’s phone tinged with an incoming text. She opened the attached photo and saw who the chef was having lunch with.</p><p>Ann was both gobsmacked and infuriated. She texted James:</p><p>
  <em>Can you get a tracker into her purse or jacket?</em>
</p><p>James: <em>Yes</em></p><p>Ann:  <em>Good. Follow when she leaves. Update me in real time where she goes.</em></p><p>Ann’s phone tinged with a second photo—the two women exchanging packages.</p><p>Ann: <em>Follow my ex-chef, too. Update me in real time where she goes.</em></p><p>Ann thought of Anne, glad she was on the other side of the world. Her flight should’ve landed  an hour ago.</p><p>Ann texted: <em>Hey, handsome. You on the ground? Smooth flight?</em></p><p>Anne:  <em>Yes, darling. Flight fine. </em></p><p>Ann:  <em>Busy here, but wanted to check in. Stay safe and come back to me.</em></p><p>Anne:  <em>Always. </em></p><p>“You’re texting with Anne, aren’t you?” Catherine asked.</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“You always get a goofy look on your face when you talk about her, text her, are in the same room with her …”</p><p>Ann laughing, cut her off. “Okay, okay I get it.”</p><p>“I’m actually happy for you, you know?”</p><p>“Thanks Cath.” Ann brought up the two pictures from James on her phone. “Recognize the older woman on the right?</p><p>“Jesus Christ! Calling her a snake is unfair to snakes. What the hell is she doing?”</p><p>“Something vile, underhanded, and self-serving,” Ann replied, her jaw firmly set and her eyes cold as an Alaskan glacier. “The question is: what am I going to do about it? No, scratch that. The question is: how badly am I going to hurt her?” Ann imagined a cell door clanking shut and thought: <em>She’ll be lucky if that’s all I do.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Say It With Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Ann and Catherine were on their way to Ann’s apartment, Ann had calmed down—slightly. She’d called the company’s lawyer and asked to have a very good criminal defense attorney call her within the hour. She also called James who said the ex-chef was still under surveillance.</p><p>“Let me know when she gets back to her apartment,” Ann requested.</p><p>Ann texted Eve to let her know that she and Catherine would be there shortly. But those plans were derailed when James called to say the ex-chef had just entered her apartment. Catherine and Ann headed that way, instead. Ann conferred with the lawyer on the ride over.</p><p>Catherine knocked on the door. Ann stood out of sight. The ex-chef opened the door. Ann stepped out into view, surprising her.</p><p>“We need to have a talk,” Catherine said in her most intimidating Scotland Yard voice as she and Ann brushed by and went inside. “Let’s sit down, shall we?”</p><p>Ann said, “You’re going to leave the state within the next 10 days. I don’t care where you go, but if you ever come back to Washington, you’ll be arrested. You’ve committed several crimes, including at least one felony punishable by up to 10 years in prison. You’re leaving Washington because I don’t ever want to think for a minute that I’ll see you again and because as long as you’re not in Washington, you can be charged for the crimes you’ve committed without running out the clock. You know what the statute of limitations is, don’t you?”</p><p>The ex-chef nodded and started to speak.</p><p>“Shut it,” Catherine said.</p><p>Ann went on. “Normally, a person has to be charged and tried for crimes within a certain period of time. But if you leave the state, that suspends the statute of limitations—the clock stops running. I want to make sure that the threat of going to prison stays over your head for the rest of your life.”</p><p>Catherine stood up and went to the ex-chef’s purse. She put on a pair of nitrile gloves and opened it, withdrawing the envelope. When the chef moved as if she might try to stop her, Catherine just wagged her finger, and said, “I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Hmmm, I wonder how much money is in here?” Catherine’s voice was derisive as she hefted the envelope, opened it, and emptied the contents on a table. Neatly bundled packets of $20 bills fell out. Catherine counted one of the packets. It had 25 bills in it--$5,000. There were 20 packets--$100,000 in total.</p><p>“You must’ve given her something she really, really wanted,” Ann observed. “Oh, one other thing—we’ve already found your fingerprints in places all over my house where no chef would plausibly be.” Catherine smirked privately at the bluff. Damn, Ann was good.</p><p>Catherine jumped in. “You’re going to make a full confession on camera, leave the state, and never come back. If you do, the confession and all the other evidence we have will go to the prosecutor. Not the police, the prosecutor. Ann will be a very generous contributor to the prosecutor’s campaign fund in the future, so I’m confident she can get their attention if she needs to.”</p><p>“Can I keep the money?” the chef asked.</p><p>Ann snorted, “It’s not like I want it.”</p><p>Catherine reached back in the purse and grabbed the ex-chef’s phone. It came to life. Catherine wasn’t surprised it had no security in place. She shook her head slightly in disgust. She pressed Messages. Bingo! She took her own phone and snapped pictures of their text messages.</p><p>Ann asked, “Did she say why she wanted you to do it? Did you ask what she was up to?”</p><p>The ex-chef heaved a sigh. “Yeah, I asked.”</p><p>“What did she say?”</p><p>Ann listened, nodding—unsurprised at the explanation.</p><p>“Did you tell her you no longer work for me?" Ann asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I told her I got a better job.”</p><p>“Were you expecting to get more money from her?” Catherine asked.</p><p>“No. We’re done.” The chef looked like her dog <em>and</em> her best friend had both just died.  </p><p>“So, there’s no reason for you to contact her. If you do, I’ll know and this deal will be off. Even if you send her a fax from Outer Mongolia, I’ll know. I’ll drag you back here and you’ll go to prison. And by the way, you already know, don’t you, that she’d <em>never</em> lift a finger to help or warn you, so keep that in mind.” Ann looked directly at the chef who couldn’t look her in the eye.</p><p>“Alright,” Catherine said. “Time for your confession. Start at the beginning and don’t leave anything out—we already know what happened. If you try to leave anything out, the deal is off. We walk out of here and the next knock on your door will be the police. When I tell you to start, explain who you are, what you were asked to do, who asked you to do it, why you were asked to do it, what you did, and how much you got for doing it.”</p><p>
  <em>An hour later</em>
</p><p>Ann and Catherine were on the way to Ann’s apartment, confession in hand. Ann’s phone rang.</p><p>“Thanks, James. That’s all for now,” she said. Ann started laughing, somewhat mirthlessly.</p><p>“You’re not going to believe this. She’s staying at the Four Seasons. She just got out of a car and had her luggage taken inside.”</p><p>Catherine shook her head. “Does she know you have an apartment there?”</p><p>“Almost no one knows,” Ann said, but then she thought back to her call with Eve where she told Eve about her apartment. Ann corrected, “If she’s listened to anything, she might know. We need to act quickly.”</p><p>They pulled into the parking garage and went up to Ann’s apartment.</p><p>Eve and Villanelle were hunched over the Seattle puzzle. Ann introduced Catherine to them. When Ann said Catherine was ex-Scotland Yard, Eve was glad she already had her poker face in place—she knew she didn’t have good poker face game but had been working on it. She searched her memory for any time she’d ever worked with Scotland Yard whilst she was at MI5. Nothing came to mind. Catherine seemed to never have seen Eve, or Villanelle for that matter.</p><p>Ann went to the fridge, grabbed two beers, and gave one to Catherine. Ann had made up her mind to tell Eve and Villanelle about the chef’s treachery.</p><p>“I want to thank you for alerting me to the chef being in the house on the wrong day. Knowing that enabled me to find out what was going on. And, because you two were caught up in it, you deserve to know.”</p><p>Eve nodded slightly in encouragement.</p><p>“Fortunately, I don’t think any of us was in physical danger. That’s not what this was about,” Ann said.</p><p>Villanelle looked happy at that. “I will raise the blinds, okay? It would be wrong not to enjoy the sun and that amazing view.”</p><p>Ann realized, then, that the blinds had been closed. Catherine had put two and two together immediately and was secretly impressed at the decision to close the blinds. <em>Who were these two?</em></p><p>“We now know that a woman paid my ex-chef to bug my house the day we all went to Rainier. There were, and maybe still are, bugs in nearly every room. The house has been swept once for bugs that transmit and none were found. It will be swept again tomorrow for voice-activated bugs. I’m very sorry your privacy was invaded while you were my guests,” Ann apologized.</p><p>“Do you have any of the bugs?” Eve asked, and only Villanelle knew she was slightly breathless.</p><p>“No, we don’t, but as strange luck would have it, the bugs are here in this hotel. The woman who wanted Ann’s house bugged got them from the ex-chef this afternoon. We have a tracker in her purse and she just checked in to this hotel.” Catherine had jumped in.</p><p>“Can you tell us why this woman wanted to bug your house?” Eve asked. “If you can’t, that’s okay, but I’d really like to know.”</p><p>“I need to talk to Anne first,” Ann said. “It’s not just me. It involves her, too.”</p><p>“It would be good to get the bugs from this woman,” Villanelle said calmly, only because she knew Eve was probably freaking out. “Can we help? You do not need to say why she bugged you, but Ellen and I would like to get them away from her.”</p><p>“Probably as much as you want to get them away from her,” Eve added. <em>Actually more, </em>Eve thought. She and Villanelle were both trying hard to remember if they’d ever said anything <em>out loud </em>that put them in danger, that revealed too much.</p><p>Eve realized that Ann and Anne might want to listen to the bugs. It wasn’t naughty talk or sex Eve was worried they’d hear, although that was mortifying. If they’d said <em>something</em>, it could put Ann in an untenable position. <em>Shit, shit, shit.</em></p><p>Villanelle was approaching their problem more methodically. First, the bugs.</p><p>“Do we know what room she is staying in?” Villanelle asked.</p><p>Ann shook her head.</p><p>“Ellen and I will find out, then.” She described the plan.</p><p>Moments later, Eve came up to the front desk with a huge flower arrangement. “These are for a guest,” she said. “Can you take them up to her right away? I was told they needed to be in her hands like an hour ago. Don’t tell her, but I think it was a forgetful husband who ordered them.”</p><p>“I don’t have anyone I can spare at the moment,” the female clerk said.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll just let him know that … he may call you. Rich, entitled men keep my business afloat, he even insisted I deliver them personally, but … love/hate with these guys, you know? He told me I had to call him the moment they were delivered.”</p><p>“Just take them up, this one time, okay?” the clerk said, choosing what she thought was the lesser of two evils. “Who is the guest?”</p><p>Eve handed over the delivery instructions with the guest’s name on it—the instructions looked official.</p><p>“Room 702,” the clerk said after checking the computerized guest list..</p><p>Eve thanked the clerk and went to the elevator. Once inside she called Ann. “702.”</p><p>Ann and Catherine were waiting for Eve outside the 7<sup>th</sup> floor elevator. They hung back as she approached Room 702 and knocked on the door. Eve saw shadows under the bottom of the door. It opened.</p><p>“These are for you.” Eve stepped inside. “Where would you like them?” The woman pointed to a table. Eve placed the flowers there. The woman stepped toward the table to have a look.</p><p>The self-closing door to the room closed. Ann and Catherine approached.</p><p>As Eve turned to leave, the woman had her purse open and handed Eve a tip. “Thank you very much. Enjoy your flowers.” Eve went to the door and opened it. Ann and Catherine brushed by, entering the room. Eve slipped out. The door closed.</p><p>“Hello Mariana,” Ann said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Still Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve returned to Ann’s apartment.</p><p>“How did it go?” Villanelle was excited about the plan that (mostly) she had concocted to get Ann and Catherine into Mariana’s room.</p><p>“Perfect,” Eve smiled. “I’d like to be a fly on the wall in that room right now.”</p><p>“I do not understand this expression, Eve. I mean, I understand what it means, I just do not understand how it came to be. A fly is disgusting. Who would want to be a fly?” Villanelle looked genuinely revolted.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s stupid,” Eve agreed.</p><p>“Who do you think this woman is? Why did she want Ann’s house bugged?” Villanelle asked, eagerly.</p><p>“All we know is her name,” Eve said. “Let’s Google it.”</p><p>Eve typed <em>Mariana Lawton </em>into her phone. A picture popped up, among other things.</p><p>“That’s her,” Eve said, showing Villanelle the screen.</p><p>“She’s married, or at least, she was. Her husband died three months ago. No kids.” Eve scrolled down the <em>Times of London </em>obituary.</p><p>“Eve, wow, he was not good-looking!”</p><p>Eve nodded her head. “It looks like he was rich, though.”</p><p>Eve kept scrolling. Pictures and snippets about Mariana and Charles at various high-profile events, charitable events, upper-crust events. More scrolling but there was nothing connecting Ann and Mariana.</p><p>“If it’s true that the house was bugged when it was, almost everything on those bugs will be us.” Now, Eve was scrolling back through her memory. “Ann left the next morning. It’s only been us since then.”</p><p>“Did we talk about <em>you know what</em>?” Villanelle asked.</p><p>Eve snorted. “I get why you said it that way, but it sounds like we’re at Hogwarts. Anyway, let’s think about what was recorded.”</p><p>“There’s a lot of sex.” Villanelle observed, with a leer.</p><p>“Yes, there was. Lots of you shouting my name … which was a very good thing <em>then</em>, but not so good <em>now </em>because the name you were shouting doesn’t match the name we gave them.” Eve’s brain was spinning at a high rpm.</p><p>“Slow down, Kill Commander,” Villanelle suggested, laughing. “Remember, you shouted two <em>different names</em> than the name we gave them for me. Very confusing, Eve.”</p><p>“Try to focus, okay?” Eve’s rubbed her forehead.</p><p>They were both silent, thinking back over the last several days. It’d felt sort of normal. Eve thought <em>how much would I remember of any given set of days when I was with Niko? Not much. </em>But days with Niko were all just beige-colored. Eve was certain that even the most normal day with Villanelle would never be beige.</p><p>Villanelle went to stand by the window, facing the bay, her arms folded over her chest. She tapped a foot. Eve turned back to the puzzle, looking at it without seeing it. Had they mentioned their former professions, their former employers? Especially about Villanelle—had they mentioned Konstantin? Dasha? Hélène?</p><p>Some minutes later, Villanelle came to the puzzle table and sat down. They looked at each other.</p><p>“I can’t remember ever saying anything,” Eve said.</p><p>Villanelle shook her head. “Me neither.”</p><p>“If we really didn’t say anything, maybe it’s because we wanted to be free of it,” Eve said. “I felt safe there. Relaxed.”</p><p>Eve looked at her phone. “They’ve been in there with her about 10 minutes.”</p><p>Villanelle chuckled, “Patience, Eve. Catherine is there. Nobody fucks with Catherine.”</p><p>Eve agreed, “I think you’re right. Whatever is going on, I’m glad Catherine is with Ann.” Eve looked at Villanelle more closely. “You think Catherine is hot.”</p><p>Villanelle shook her head. “I do not think anyone is <em>hot </em>except you. If hot means I want to fuck them.” Villanelle paused. “I recognize something in her.”</p><p>At that moment, the door opened. Ann and Catherine came in, Catherine had a small package in her nitrile-gloved hand.</p><p>Eve and Villanelle looked at them expectantly.</p><p>“We have the bugs,” Catherine said.</p><p>“Good,” Eve said.</p><p>“She’ll be on a plane in two hours. Two of my staff are outside her room waiting to take her to the airport.” Ann said. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to make a call. Cath—I am starving. Can you three order us some dinner?”</p><p>Ann left the room.</p><p>Catherine watched her leave and the door to another bedroom down the hall closed. She turned to Eve and Villanelle.</p><p>“The cop part of me wants to know who you two are and what is going on. The same part tells me that you’re no threat to Ann, so that’s the part I’m listening to for now.”</p><p>A few seconds went by … no one said anything.</p><p>Catherine said, “Let’s do what she said.” She went to a kitchen drawer and got two room service menus.</p><p>
  <em>Down the hall </em>
</p><p>Anne’s phone rang. “Hello, sweetheart,” she said.</p><p>“Hello, darling. I’ve had a very busy day. Do you have time to talk?” Ann asked.</p><p>“Of course,” Anne replied.</p><p>“Cath and I flew into Seattle this morning.”</p><p>
  <em>Thirty minutes later</em>
</p><p>Dinner arrived just as Ann finished her call with Anne.</p><p>They pushed the puzzle to one side and sat down. Catherine and Ann attacked their food—they’d last eaten on the flight in.</p><p>After a few minutes, Ann said, “I spoke with Anne. She thanks you both,” nodding at Eve and Villanelle, “and said it’s fine if I talk with you about Mariana.”</p><p>After Ann was finished discussing <em>l’affaire Mariana</em>, Eve said, “The irony of it is that Anne wasn’t even in the house, and mostly, neither were you. Her investment was a complete waste of money.”</p><p>“Neither Mariana nor the chef knew I’d get on Anne’s flight or that I was even away. Both assumed I’d be at home. All the chef knew was that I’d cancelled two of her visits after she’d already placed the bugs, but I didn’t tell her why. No one knew I had guests except Anne and, of course, James.”</p><p>“If she didn’t know you were gone, why did she think she’d get away with coming to work early?” Catherine asked.</p><p>“I think that visit was all about retrieving the bugs and getting out. If I was home or came home, she probably had a story ready. Whether it would’ve worked with me or not—we’ll never know.”</p><p>Ann paused. “I do know two things: I wouldn’t have gotten on Anne’s flight and I wouldn’t know the house was bugged if it hadn’t been for the two of you.”</p><p>Ann went on. “While we were in Iceland, Anne and I agreed we wanted to live together, be with each other, all the time. We had that time because you made me see things I should have seen a while back . . . “ She turned to Catherine, “Cath, I’m coming home.”</p><p>“About bloody time,” Catherine said, “God, I’ve missed you. Elizabeth and the children will be over the moon.”</p><p>“We’re going to build a house at Shibden so we can be close to Anne’s family, but not too close, if you know what I mean?” Ann looked at Eve and Villanelle a tiny bit rakishly.</p><p>Catherine chuckled and said, “No more wine for you. That was very close to TMI.”</p><p>“You have no idea,” Ann replied.</p><p>“And I don’t want to,” Catherine said.</p><p>Villanelle thought <em>this is nice. I am not bored. I like them. I feel comfortable. Happy even. </em></p><p>“Speaking of TMI,” Eve interjected, “it’s mostly the two of us on those bugs. Can I ask ….. what your plans are for them? I’m not suggesting you <em>want </em>to hear what’s there, but if you listen, you won’t …. have much choice.” Eve trailed off, blushing.</p><p>Villanelle looked down at the table with a notable smirk.</p><p>Ann thought for a moment and blushed; Catherine didn’t. TMI about Ann was off-putting. TMI about Ann's guests …. Catherine set those thoughts aside for later.</p><p>“No one is going to listen to … “ Ann sputtered. “I’ll be destroying them, of course.”</p><p>Ann got up to clear plates. Eve rose to help her. In the kitchen, Eve whispered to Ann, “May we have them …. the bugs? It might be fun, you know, for us to …” Eve was having a <em>don’t give a fuck </em>moment.</p><p>Ann later attributed being slow on the uptake to the wine, but it did eventually register what Eve was asking.</p><p>She swatted Eve’s arm. “You dog.” Eve gave her a look …<em>if the shoe fits</em> and shrugged.</p><p>Catherine stood up. “I’ve hit the wall. I may sleep for a week. Good night everyone.”</p><p>“Me, too, I’m afraid,” Ann said. Good nights were exchanged. Eve and Villanelle were alone. Eve loaded the dishwasher. Villanelle dimmed the lights. Eve finished up and joined her near the front window, settling back into Villanelle’s arms.</p><p>“It was not us,” Villanelle said softly, kissing Eve’s neck. Eve sighed. “We are still safe.”</p><p>“Take me to bed,” Eve murmured, turning in Villanelle’s arms, laying her head against Villanelle’s chest. “I don’t want anything between your heart and mine. I want to hear it beating ... afterward, strong and steady.”</p><p>Catherine had come back down the hall, intending to get her messenger bag, but stopped when she saw their embrace and then, Eve’s turn. Saw Eve lay her head on Villanelle’s chest. She couldn’t hear what Eve said or see their faces, but she knew she was seeing something meant only for them and moved silently back down the hall. The bag could wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Breathing Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite Catherine’s assertion she could sleep for a week, she was up first. Eve smelled coffee and that got her out of bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Coffee?” Catherine offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eve nodded. They sat at the dining table, silently. Eve cleared her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to protect Ann. I get it. We’re not a threat. But if you dig around that’d be bad … for us. We’ve pissed off some real assholes.” Eve paused. “We had two choices—stay and fight them and probably die, or run away and hopefully, live. I wanted her, I wanted <em>us</em> to live. More than anything I’ve ever wanted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catherine’s face was impassive. Eve went on, “Can you leave it alone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catherine asked, “How are you going to avoid them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Standard stuff. New papers, cut off contact with everyone, go far away, keep our heads down. <em>Do It Yourself Witness Protection for Dummies.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catherine snorted, but to herself. <em>She liked Eve. Ann and Anne trusted them. </em>She remembered them together last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know that not everything wrong can be made right. Don’t worry. Not so much as a Google search.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Eve’s relief was obvious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I better wake Ann up. We’re due at her house in 90 minutes.” Catherine went down the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eve took a glass of orange juice into their room for Villanelle who was still asleep. Eve watched Villanelle sleep, engulfed in one feeling: protectiveness. Funny, really, since the sleeping woman was so capable. <em>It’s the thought that counts</em>. Still, as far as Eve knew, no one had ever <em>wanted </em>to protect Villanelle. Eve got in the shower. After, Villanelle was still asleep. Eve stepped out to talk with Ann. Ann said she and Catherine would be back after going through her house for any other bugs. The ex-chef and Mariana had said there weren’t any left, but Ann was no fool. Ann and Catherine left. Eve was torn between letting Villanelle sleep and waking her up. She went with the latter … gently, slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Villanelle stretched and made morning sounds. She reached for Eve who slipped into her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Eve.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, sunshine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few months ago, Villanelle would’ve scoffed at that. She was nobody’s idea of <em>sunshine</em>, least of all herself. A few months ago, Eve wouldn’t be caught dead saying <em>Good morning, sunshine</em> to anyone, let alone Villanelle. Now Eve was tucked into Villanelle’s side, head on her shoulder while Villanelle gloried in Eve’s smell, how her body felt, and the gift that was Eve’s hair. Eve sighed contentedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few more moments and just like clockwork, Villanelle’s stomach growled. Eve chuckled. “I’ll fix breakfast if you want to shower …..  but not a word about my culinary skills or lack thereof.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Villanelle mimed locking her lips shut. Eve watched appreciatively as Villanelle headed for their bathroom. She flashed back to both of them walking away from each other on The Bridge; she couldn’t see Villanelle walking away then, didn’t know what that had looked like, only what it felt like. A feeling she never wanted to have again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, Villanelle was walking away, in full view … into the shower from which she would emerge in a few minutes to wolf down breakfast. <em>Thank you, thank you </em>Eve thought, not sure who or what she was thanking. Eve made the bed and then heard the water. Another thought came to mind. She threw off her clothes and went into the bathroom. Eve was committed to not disregarding or denying what she wanted after almost losing Villanelle. Villanelle’s smile when Eve opened the shower door took her breath away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over a much later breakfast, Villanelle asked, “Want to go for a walk? It is a beautiful day.” She looked hopeful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely. Do you have anything in mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tourists walk along the waterfront. We should do that. If we decide to live here, we will never be tourists again. Besides, there is the Great Wheel.” Villanelle seemed sheepish. They could see it from Ann’s apartment. It was enticing, especially at night—all lit up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to live here, babe?” Eve took Villanelle’s hand. “If that’s what you want, then that’s what we’ll do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would like to get a cat. And maybe a dog. Definitely a cat. Maybe two cats.” Villanelle mused. “If we got a dog, she could go running with me.” Villanelle stopped. “Are you allergic?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Irina had been allergic. When she was a little girl, she’d wanted a cat, but Konstantin had found out she was allergic when she went to play at a friend’s house. The friend had a cat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’m not allergic. I’d love to have a cat or dog or both.” <em>We can have a fucking petting zoo if she wants. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you ever had a cat or dog?” Villanelle asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had an orange cat named Freddy. God, I loved him.” Eve stopped for a moment. “I would love to have a cat with you. And a dog.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I name them? If they do not have names already?” Villanelle was excited at the prospect. “They might have names if they are orphans, but not if they have been tossed away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was said way too matter-of-factly, Eve thought. “Got any names in mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got to the Great Wheel, Villanelle wanted the gondola to themselves so she paid for all the available seats <em>for two rides</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should ride one of those ferries,” Eve said, pointing a white and green boat sitting at the dock to the south. “That’s a tourist thing. If we did it at night, we could stand outside and see the city lights.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It might be cold on the deck. I will have to put my arms around you,” Villanelle said. “For your health.” She grinned at Eve and winked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Show me.” Eve backed up into Villanelle’s arms. They watched as the ferry left the dock, imagining they were on board.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>“We can’t forget the Space Needle … if we’re being good tourists.” Eve noted, half in jest, pointing toward the landmark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think it looks like a needle? I do not.” Villanelle shook her head slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What would you call it then?” Eve smiled. Villanelle regarded it with a serious expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will think about it.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>“That was very old-fashioned, Eve.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were in the ferry terminal. Villanelle wanted to check it out. She didn’t tell Eve this but getting on a boat with no exit, other than jumping off, made her uneasy, especially since she couldn’t swim. Eve had just picked up a printed schedule and put it in her pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could just look on your phone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eve paused. “I know. I <em>like</em> maps and books, things I hold in my hands … I could run across this someday and it will remind me of <em>this </em>day, even if I haven’t thought about it for a while. I’ll remember the Great Wheel, waking you up this morning, and whatever we do the rest of the day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like this?” Villanelle said, retrieving a softball schedule she’d picked up and stuffed into a pocket. “I have never kept things like this before … souvenirs. I thought they were dumb.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And?” Eve asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Villanelle shook her head. “Not anymore.” Villanelle unfolded the schedule and pointed. “There is something called a <em>double header </em>tomorrow. Can we go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Later that afternoon in Ann’s apartment</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eve had talked it over with Villanelle who said she should ask. The four of them were sitting in Ann’s living room, having pre-dinner drinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mom lives in London—in New Malden. I haven’t seen or talked to her for months. I didn’t think it was safe for us or … her. Could you,” she turned toward Catherine, “get her a message letting her know I’m alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catherine thought for a moment. “Like, pass her a note in the Tesco?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you tell me her name, you’ll be telling me <em>your</em> name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. And I know you have to be careful in case she’s being watched so that alone puts a lot on your shoulders. I know she’d want me to take the risk as far as her own safety goes. Only you can decide about your own.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can she deal with only getting a note?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We talked about it before I left. She can deal, she’ll want to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She won’t say anything to anyone? It’s a big secret to keep.” Catherine wondered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eve nodded. “She knows my life could depend on it, not just her own.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eve stopped for a moment and collected herself. Villanelle took her hand. Eve was trying to decide whether what she wanted to say was <em>too </em>much, too manipulative. Villanelle said it for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is her only child.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catherine’s poker face was perfect, but Ann’s was not. Ann’s eyes got glassy. She resolved to do it herself if Catherine wouldn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Write the note. And tell me her name and address. Oh, and tell me if she does errands or shops on the same days, and where she goes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shall I write down those things?” Eve asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’ll remember them. Better not to put them in writing. Just give me the note.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Later that evening at dinner</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Catherine is flying home tomorrow. Anne has seven days off the week after next. She’ll fly over then and help me move.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Villanelle and Eve both thought <em>It was nice while it lasted. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a favor to ask. I don’t want to sell the house and I don’t want it to sit empty.” Ann took a breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you stay? As paid house sitters? All the bills are handled by the company and it’ll stay that way. If I decide to sell, I’ll give you six months’ notice. Does $7,500 a month sound fair?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s incredibly generous, Ann,” Eve said. She looked at Villanelle. She could tell Villanelle wanted to stay. Villanelle knew Eve wanted to stay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would it be okay if we got a dog or cat or, maybe both?” Villanelle asked, so hopeful that Eve closed her eyes briefly and was reminded, again, why she loved Villanelle so desperately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ann chuckled. “Of course, it will be your home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ann’s apartment even later that evening</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here’s the note for my mom,” Eve handed an envelope to Catherine. “Can you let me know how she seems? I mean, I know you probably won’t have a conversation with her, but …”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll let Ann know how she is. She can pass it along. Do you know she told me if I didn’t give your mum a note, she would?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catherine shook her head, laughing. “She’s scrappy, my cousin. I told her in no uncertain terms that I would handle it. Just so you know, I would’ve even without that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <em>Eve’s Note (translated from Korean)</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Mama:</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m fine. I’m safe. I’m happy. All of those things are true … I’m not just saying them to make you feel better. I have a good place to live. I have everything I need.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> I started swimming again and I like it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve been preparing some of your and grandma’s recipes. Yeah—I know—me cooking. I do a pretty good job, but not as good as you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t say much more. If it’s ever safe for me (and you) for me to come home, I will. I miss you, mama.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>All my love, </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eve</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A Place on Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Viilaneve have some time alone. Catherine visits New Malden. NSFW.  PWP?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catherine and Eve were first up again the following morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks again for getting my note to my mom. If what I tell you makes you reconsider, I’ll understand.” Eve paused. “If you’re tempted to talk to anyone at the Yard, or if you have contacts at MI5 or MI6, do not reach out. Even if that person is someone you trust. The bad guys are everywhere and they have two things: more money than god and a willingness to kill <em>anyone</em> they think is a threat. I worked at MI6. I thought my job was hunting those bad guys until I realized my boss <em>is</em> one of the bad guys. Seriously, if you dig even a little or say anything to anyone, you’ll be at risk, your family will be at risk, and we’ll be at risk. They’ll kill you but not before they force you to give up what they want.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If you’re trying to scare me, you’ve succeeded. I’ll get the note to your mom and keep this to myself.”  Catherine chuckled softly. “Don’t tell anyone I said I was scared.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Discretion is the better part of valor,” Eve laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got a favor to ask,” Catherine said. “Keep an eye on Ann until she leaves. She’ll have a million things to do between now and then. She might lose focus, get careless.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Consider it done. Not only has Ann been a godsend, she’s a lovely person. I’ve enjoyed getting to know her.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Catherine looked at her watch. “I need to get ready …. I know we may not see each other again, but I hope we do.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Me, too,” Eve said.  “Thanks again for getting the note to my mom.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Two weeks later</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Catherine had been surveilling Eve’s mom for a week. At different times of the day, on different days. Catherine had disguised herself each time and each disguise looked completely different than the others. If someone was watching Eve’s mom, Catherine didn’t want to look like she was watching, too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eve’s mom had a routine. She shopped at the same time, in the same places. One of those places was the New Malden Tesco. Today, Catherine was a middle-aged woman, frazzled, sort-of-in-a-hurry, as if she worked a day job, had two kids, and a lazy husband. She didn’t have enough time to shop, let alone prepare meals—but what could you do? Catherine had even made a grocery list that she consulted as she shopped. Catherine calibrated her timing, so she was directly behind Eve’s mom in the check-out queue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then, Catherine was a half-step behind Eve’s mom right outside the store. Anyone watching would’ve seen a frazzled, sort-of-in-a-hurry customer with a frustrated grimace step around the older, not-in-a-hurry customer.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fifteen minutes later</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Eve’s mom was putting away groceries. She made a puzzled face when she saw an envelope in one of her bags. When she saw “Mama” in Korean on the envelope, in Eve’s handwriting, she had to sit down. She read the short note and then read it again. And again. She touched the note as if she could feel Eve through the paper. Eve’s mom almost never cried … it was so rare she could remember the exact date she’d last cried. Now, today would be that date.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Back to Seattle the afternoon of Catherine’s departure</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Ann had gone off to work after seeing Catherine off. Eve and Villanelle promised to meet her after work at the house for dinner.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Still want to go see the softball team?” Eve queried.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle thought for a moment. She was certain Eve would do whatever she wanted. They could go shopping, ride the ferry, see softball, have sex … if she wanted them to work the crossword, Eve would probably go along with that. Those thoughts made her lose focus for a minute. It occurred to her that she didn’t really care as long as Eve was with her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“There are so many things we could do I would enjoy,” Villanelle said. “What do you want to do?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go get swimsuits. I want to teach you to swim. Then, we’ll go watch softball and eat hot dogs.”  Eve stopped. <em>Wait a minute, wait a minute.</em> She closed her eyes, imagining Villanelle in a swimsuit and heaved a shaky sigh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“On second thought, we’ll get the swimsuits and head up to Ann’s, ok?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Villanelle had learned Eve’s horny tells. This was going to be a fun shopping trip. Should she play innocent or should she play dirty while trying on the swimsuits? <em>Wait a minute. </em>Eve would be trying on swimsuits, too. Villanelle shivered almost imperceptibly. This <em>was </em>going to be a fun shopping trip. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Two hours later</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“No swimming lesson?” Eve opened Ann’s front door, Villanelle just behind, impatience radiating from her. Eve had tried to sound innocent, but both of them knew where they were headed and it wasn’t the pool.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Eve,” Villanelle warned. They had the house to themselves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, babe … just teasing. I can’t wait, either.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Villanelle dumped the bag she was carrying and hurried to their room. Eve grabbed their chilled water bottles from the fridge and followed. Villanelle was already in bed, not a stitch on, the quilt on the floor, lounging, beckoning Eve with a finger. Just when Eve thought Villanelle could <em>not</em> be any hotter … Eve swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. She ripped off her clothes and crawled up Villanelle’s body. Villanelle’s parted her legs and wrapped them around Eve.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ, Villanelle.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me, Eve. I need you to …. fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How badly?’ Eve shifted to one side and began running her fingers down Villanelle’s body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Villanelle moved up against Eve’s hand and said “please” and drew in a hitching breath. Eve thought <em>focus</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eve nuzzled the crook of Villanelle’s neck. “I can’t get enough, I’ll never get enough,” she whispered in Villanelle’s ear as her fingers slipped in Villanelle’s slickness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We’re alone … let me hear you … .” Eve’s fingers entered Villanelle slowly; Villanelle groaned with relief. Eve moved down so she could taste Villanelle. The second pass of Eve’s tongue with the insistence of her fingers made Villanelle louder … she cried Eve’s name, her inflection made Eve’s name sound like a question. Eve gave her answer, giving it slowly, firmly, inexorably. No hurry, disregarding Villanelle’s urgent voice, knowing it wasn’t speed or strength that would make Villanelle blaze—not today. It was the implacability of it. If she did it properly.</p><p> </p><p>There would come a point when Eve’s fingers would be all Villanelle needed. That point was approaching … and there it was. Eve’s mouth was next to Villanelle’s ear now, just about to say something that would send a bolt from her ear, through her brain, and then throughout her body, making her shout Eve’s name. Often it was dirty; sometimes tender. Eve was good at reading Villanelle and knowing what to say to make her lose her mind in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“How does it feel, baby, underneath me, surrendering, giving me …. everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve pulled on one of Villanelle’s nipples, hard, pinching. Villanelle nearly bucked Eve off as she let go, as the letting go went through her. Eve held on and beheld Villanelle. She could not imagine having this emotional reaction to anyone else as long as she lived. Villanelle continued to move as she reconnected, slowly, to the world and then stilled, her arm wrapped around Eve.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them said a word. Eve kissed Villanelle’s neck, just barely, every so often, making contented sounds, but no words. Villanelle sighed a couple of times. They drifted off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Comfort With Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle slipped on shorts and a t-shirt and quietly closed the door behind her. She headed into the kitchen. Looking out toward The Mountain, crunching some celery and peanut butter, she felt only good things. Like peanut butter and celery—she’d never had that before. Eve had picked up a jar of peanut butter on one of their grocery outings. Later that week, while preparing a salad she’d smeared some peanut butter on a celery stalk and laughed at Villanelle’s look of dismay.</p><p> </p><p>Extending the stalk in Villanelle’s direction with a “Try it.” Villanelle took a bite.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never had peanut butter before?”</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle shook her head; speaking was impossible—the peanut butter had gummed up her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle made a face of surprised approval and Eve laughed again, happy to have introduced Villanelle to the great American lunch, baking, and snack staple. She had said, “God, I love you.” Had come over and pulled Villanelle into a fierce hug that softened with Eve’s face against Villanelle’s shoulder, swallowing hard, and trying not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>There were other instances of her face against Villanelle’s shoulder Eve would never forget. The dance hall, of course, and their embrace after the ridiculous (Eve’s take on it, anyway) walk away from each other on The Bridge after they reversed themselves, holding each other until the chill off the river drove them into a pub for food, drink, and warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle prepped a chicken to be roasted and popped it in the oven. 45 minutes until the chicken needed to be turned. She headed to Ann’s home gym just as Eve woke up.</p><p> </p><p>Eve went in search of Villanelle and found some peanut butter celery in the kitchen on a plate. Crunching on a peanut-butter smeared celery stalk, Eve looked out the window for a while. She knew Villanelle was probably on the treadmill. She noticed the chicken in the oven and put on some potatoes to steam--mmm, garlic mashed potatoes. </p><p> </p><p>Villanelle had ear buds in so she didn’t hear Eve come in. Eve watched as Villanelle pounded the treadmill. Eve had been an easy convert to the Villanelle Church of No Such Thing As Too Much Sex With You so she began visualizing their next encounter. <em>In the shower </em>… was as far as she got before becoming overpowered by the sight of Villanelle’s arms and legs pumping relentlessly. <em>I was never this horny </em>and <em>I love being this horny </em>and then <em>I’m only horny for her</em>. <em>Wait, was that true? </em>Eve thought about Anne, Ann, Catherine, random people … she thought about men, even … nope. <em>Ooookay. </em></p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve hadn’t heard the treadmill stop. <em>Had her eyes actually been closed? </em></p><p> </p><p>“You … how I want you all the time. That I don’t want anyone else.” Eve looked kind of dreamy … for Eve, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle was torn. She knew there was a chicken to turn and she knew she had to have Eve. This would be the fastest chicken flip ever.</p><p> </p><p>Moments later they were in the shower, wrapped around each other.</p><p> </p><p>Ann arrived home soon thereafter. Smelled the roasting chicken and looked in the kitchen, went a couple of steps down the hall, heard the guest room shower, and turned around. The oven timer announced the chicken needed 35 minutes more. Ann saw the celery and peanut butter and grabbed a stalk. She put on some music and opened a bottle of wine to let it breathe. She prepped her favorite asparagus dish. Once it was marinating, she went to change clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle came to the kitchen first, knowing Ann was home. She knew she could charm Ann, but that isn’t what she wanted anymore. Ann was a friend, wasn’t she? People liked to talk about themselves, maybe she could be Ann’s friend by listening.</p><p> </p><p>She sat down on a stool, grabbed a celery stalk, and waited. Ann came in a moment later.</p><p> </p><p>“That chicken smells wonderful,” she said. “Thanks, I can’t wait for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are welcome. How was your day?” <em>Seemed like a safe thing to ask.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Good. Catching up on work, meetings, scheduling meetings, more meetings. Nothing as exciting as the last few days. Which is … good. How was yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, but without the work part … which is also good.” <em> What next? What do I say?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Did you and Anne enjoy Iceland?”</p><p> </p><p>Ann’s face answered before her voice. “Yes, quite a lot. It’s stunning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Most of the country is very beautiful,” Villanelle agreed. “But some of it looks like a chilly part of hell.”</p><p> </p><p>Ann chuckled, “The road from the airport into Reykjavík is just like that—I wonder what Icelanders think. Is it all beautiful to them?”</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle shrugged a “who knows?” </p><p> </p><p>“Have you been able to do anything fun since you’ve been in Seattle?” Ann asked.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle described their outings. Ann had been on the Great Wheel last summer when her sister and family visited. She’d also been to a few professional football games in corporate suites in connection with the family business.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d much rather go to a softball game. What is it with trying to mix business and sport? I don’t get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just another way for men to show who has the biggest dick,” Villanelle offered.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. It’s such bollocks.” Ann agreed. “When I run the company, we won’t be doing any business outside business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to go to a softball game with us?” Villanelle asked. “There is one tomorrow. I promise there will be no business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Ann considered. “It’s supposed to be good weather,” and laughed. “Spoken like a true Seattleite.”</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle didn’t get the joke. Ann saw that and explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Seattleites are obsessed with the weather. Is it going to rain? If not, will the weather be better than simply the absence of rain? Will there be actual sun? If there’s going to be sun, will it appear for longer than 30 minutes between rain showers? And, trying to decide whether to do something outside because the weather will be nice or do something if it’s raining in spite of the rain.” Ann took a breath and realized she’d been rambling. “I’d love to go the softball game.”</p><p> </p><p><em>What’s going on with her</em> Villanelle wondered.  <em>Just ask, that’s what Eve always said she should do if she wanted to know something about Eve. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Are you okay?” Villanelle knew how to look sympathetic, knew how to look a million different ways. But she saw the stress on Ann’s face. To Villanelle’s surprise, she realized she didn’t want Ann to feel badly. Her sympathetic face was real.</p><p> </p><p>Ann tilted her head back and closed, then opened her eyes. “It’s been a lot . . . the last couple of weeks. I think it’s caught up with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I do anything?” Villanelle found herself asking, stepping toward Ann, seeing her eyes fill with tears. Ann took a step toward Villanelle. <em> I can do this Villanelle thought. </em>She gathered Ann in and held her with intentional gentleness, the way Eve held her when she had nightmares. Villanelle didn’t say anything. When Ann stopped crying, Villanelle let her go. “I hope that helped,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“It did,” Ann said, grabbing some Kleenex. “I feel better. I need to eat some of that delicious- smelling chicken. That’ll help, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have five different flavors of ice cream for dessert. We did not know your favorite so we got a lot, but I think if there is one you like, that should help, too.” Villanelle offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, yes,” Ann said.</p><p> </p><p>“How about garlic mashed potatoes again?” Eve asked as she came in. “Sounds like we’re doing comfort food.”</p><p> </p><p>Ann groaned. “Yes, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re comfortable being waited on, let us do that,” Eve suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to sauté the asparagus when we’re close to eating, but other than that, the kitchen is yours,” Ann said, grabbing another celery stalk. "I'm glad you two are here."</p><p> </p><p>"So are we," Eve replied. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing but happy times.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a while. I love my job, but it's certainly taken a lot more time in the last few weeks. That's what they pay me for so no complaining, right?</p><p>This addition to the fandom ain't over yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>One year later</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Villanelle sauntered through Red Square on her way to the softball stadium. She was meeting Eve. Spring term of her first year would be finished in a month. She was happier than she could’ve imagined being a student. Eve convinced her that learning random stuff about random stuff was not a waste of time so long as she enjoyed it. She wasn’t sure if she would find a <em>calling</em>, but Eve pointed out she didn’t have to. Even more surprising to her than the fact that she liked going to uni was how she looked forward to having lunch with friends she’d made from her classes--even though most of them were only 18 or 19 years old. She’d gravitated toward those who seemed more mature, maybe a little more serious—which was hilarious all by itself. She felt herself relaxing into being real around someone other than Eve.</p><p> </p><p>Eve jumped out of her ride share, got their tickets for the game, and waited for Villanelle. She was happier than she could’ve imagined working for Ann’s company. Turns out her skills were what Human Resources types called <em>transferable.</em> Her immediate co-workers were smart, some with arid senses of humor. The teasing about how she’d landed a younger, hot girlfriend had mostly subsided now that her work friends had hung out enough with Villanelle and Eve. Villanelle’s willingness to really commit to performance on karaoke night helped win them over.</p><p> </p><p>And they had a cat—an orange cat with a white bib and white socks. Villanelle adored him and Eve adored that Villanelle adored him. One of Eve’s co-workers had asked if anyone could take her mother’s cat—mom was moving to assisted living. Eve brought him home one Friday night. When Villanelle saw the cat carrier on the kitchen counter with Eddie inside, she turned and walked quickly into their bedroom. Eve followed, unsure what was happening. She found Villanelle sitting on their bed, trying not to ugly cry, but failing. All Eve could think to do was sit down and hold her hand. Eventually, Villanelle was able to tell Eve that she didn’t want to upset Eddie by crying in front of him, but that her tears were happy tears. Villanelle and Eddie were inseparable—wherever she was in the house, there he was. At night, he slept next to her feet. Eve wondered if her cat Freddy had been reincarnated to make Villanelle happy.</p><p> </p><p>They heard from Catherine, in addition to her report that Eve’s mother looked perfectly fine. She sent an encrypted message with an article in an obscure security newsletter with a single sentence:  <em>Thought you might be interested</em>. The most reasonable conclusion to be drawn from the piece, they both agreed, was that The Twelve had been put out to pasture. Although no names were named, it appeared that Carolyn may have, in her inexorable way, destroyed them. Eve marveled at that for weeks. Eve concluded that whatever Carolyn had gotten from her entanglement with The Twelve vanished when Konstantin murdered Kenny. In that moment, her singular focus became obliterating them. </p><p> </p><p>That was three months ago. They talked about whether it was safe for Eve to go see her mother and decided it was. Anne and Ann were coming to Seattle at the end of June for a few days and offered to fly them to London on Ann’s plane when they returned. Anne was certain that UK Customs officials wouldn’t bother them at the smaller airport where Ann hangered the plane when it was in the UK. Anne had flown in and out enough that she was familiar to the bored customs staff.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, babe,” Eve said as Villanelle joined her at the ticket booth. “Hi, Eve,” Villanelle said with that perfect smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle inhaled her two hotdogs before Eve had taken two bites of hers. Before Villanelle could say anything, Eve staked her claim. “Yes, I’m going to eat all of it.”</p><p> </p><p>The game ended in five innings—the mercy rule—with the home team winning 9-0.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie’s bowl was empty when they got home; Villanelle hurried to give him dinner while Eve made theirs.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Villanelle tried to study while Eddie walked all over the book she was reading until he finally settled in her lap. Eve had gone grocery shopping. Villanelle paused and looked out at The Mountain. Stars had aligned, prayers had been answered, fortune had smiled—Villanelle didn’t believe in any of those clichés but embraced them all. Villanelle didn’t know if this life she was living was normal or not; it felt good—she felt good—in a way she’d never felt before. And she continued to feel good. Eddie woke up and head-butted her chin. She kissed his furry face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Six weeks later</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve was undeniably anxious. She and Villanelle were somewhere over Canada. Ann and Anne were in the cockpit. Eve was trying to seem cool, but not succeeding. Villanelle knew it, though—wanted Eve to feel better.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to ask your mother to come live with us?” Villanelle asked.</p><p> </p><p>Eve looked at Villanelle. <em>This woman never stopped surprising her. </em>“Seriously?”   </p><p> </p><p>Villanelle nodded slightly. “Yes. You are her only family, except her sisters in Korea—and, well, me. I am her daughter-in-law. Pretty much.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve had introduced Villanelle to her mother before they’d skipped the UK, coming out of the closet about their relationship, explaining that she loved Villanelle. It was a lot, but the last thing she said before Eve and Villanelle left was:  You are my only child. Be happy.</p><p> </p><p>Eve looked out the window, but took Villanelle’s hand and held it, firmly. “I’ll think about it,” she managed to say, swallowing a couple of times. Later, after Eve seemed to have settled, Villanelle went to the galley where she discovered Ann’s staff knew a thing or two about stocking a kitchen. She took back a tray loaded with food. Villanelle thought of Eddie who was being tended to by Ann’s housekeeper—a perk they’d decided to retain after Ann made clear that her housesitting offer came with weekly housekeeping. When Eve looked up to see the meal she was bearing and their eyes met, Villanelle stopped, time suspended for a moment. This wasn’t the first time she’d felt the (almost) stabbing joy of her love for Eve, but it was the first time at 30,000 feet. She’d been too exhausted on their flight to Seattle to feel anything but relief with a side salad of residual unease.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Twenty-four hours later</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Operation Eve’s Mum was underway. Catherine masquerading as a ride share driver picked her up. Catherine knew within a few kilometers that they didn’t have a tail but was taking no chances. She drove into an underground parking garage at a shopping center where a van bearing the name of a local plumber waited. Eve’s mother got into the back of the van and it left through a separate exit. Catherine drove out the way she’d come in.</p><p> </p><p>Eve and Villanelle were waiting in Ann’s apartment. Catherine would rendez-vous with the plumber’s van in the apartment’s parking garage and deliver Eve’s mother to her anxious daughter and almost daughter-in-law.</p><p> </p><p>When the door to Ann’s apartment opened, both Eve and Villanelle jumped up. Eve’s mother came in. Catherine stuck her head in long enough to verify Eve was there, nodded, and shut the door. Eve took two steps, her mother took two steps, and they just held each other. Villanelle’s vision got blurry. And, although Villanelle had a year of university Korean language classes under her belt, including practicing with Eve, she couldn’t really follow what they were saying. They were hugging, talking over one another, and … crying. Eventually, mother and daughter settled down next to each other, holding hands.</p><p> </p><p>They continued to speak Korean. Villanelle settled back in her chair, letting her mind wander over the last year as the two most important people in the world—wait, Eve’s mother was one of the most important people, because without her—no Eve. Villanelle chuckled to herself at the conscious realization of something she’d known since forever.</p><p> </p><p>Eve had stood up. “I’m making some tea. Would you like a cup?” Villanelle blinked and said, “Yes, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve’s mom turned her attention to Villanelle switching to English. “Remember what you promised me?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle nodded, “Yes, I remember.” <em>Make her happy; keep her safe. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“You kept your promise. I hoped you would, but I did not know you. Will you make the same promise today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Today and always.”</p><p> </p><p>“My Eve is not easy.”</p><p> </p><p><em>She is to me. She is as easy as breathing.  </em>“I know, but to me she is.” </p><p> </p><p>Eve’s mom nodded her head. “Good. That was the right answer.”</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle sighed. Not one of her sarcastic sighs, or a “WTF just happened” sighs, but a real sigh of relief. Eve set the tray with tea and biscuits down, quirking an eyebrow at the look on Villanelle’s face. Villanelle just grinned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Halifax same day</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth and the children were due to arrive at Crow Nest any minute for their summer holiday. Every day would end perfectly, as far as the children were concerned, because Anne would read to them—stories now of adventures, so real in Anne’s telling.</p><p> </p><p>Anne was no longer flying, regularly. She was an instructor at the airline’s training school. She still flew in that role, but only once every few weeks, and then, almost always out and back the same day. The training program was between terms—she had a few weeks off until the next term began.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Later that day</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Anne and the children had ridden horses out to the Walker pond where they’d promised to catch dinner. Ann and Elizabeth were hanging out on the patio.</p><p> </p><p>“When are you going to make an honest woman out of Anne Lister?” Elizabeth teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold that thought,” Ann replied. She came back in a few moments and handed Elizabeth a small box.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, it’s beautiful. She’ll love it. When will you ask her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow. I know her morning walking route. I’m going to surprise her near the end.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got any butterflies?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly … no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why should you? She’s still besotted with you—how many years later?” Elizabeth asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be five years ….”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes …,” Elizabeth interrupted. “New Year’s Eve …. I’m glad it worked out. Better to have December 31<sup>st</sup> as a day to remember instead of trying to forget.”</p><p> </p><p>“Amen,” Ann said firmly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the ring. </p><p>https://www.alexmonroe.com/6-mm-heavy-horsetail-fossil-band</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>